Tokyo Animal
by Pep-chan
Summary: Dans la sombre ville de Tokyo, siéent plusieurs clans thérianthropes dont la couverture doit rester secrète des humains, sous peine de subir la justice implacable du Conseil. Hinata Shôyô, un thérianthrope sans attaches, et Tobio Kageyama, fils d'une riche famille animale, rêvent tout deux d'une autre vie. Mais, sur leur chemin, chaque personne qu'ils rencontreront aura un secret…
1. Chapter 1

**TOKYO ANIMAL – PROLOGUE**

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Ici Pep-chan, et je suis ravie de vous accueillir ici. Bienvenue donc pour le prologue de mon tout nouveau (et bientôt seul) grand projet : _Tokyo Animal_. Un mélange entre _Haikyuu !_ , l'univers thérianthrope de _Love Pistols_ (merci à **Nyny Ombrelle** pour m'avoir demandé de le préciser, j'ai hésité à le faire :)) et quelques idées de _Tokyo Ghoul_ ! (peace)

D'où m'est venue cette idée, me diriez-vous, gredins que vous êtes ? Et bien, j'ai eu l'idée au départ de faire un crossover entre _HQ!_ et _Tokyo Ghoul_ mais seulement avec les personnages du premier et l'idée du second mais en version animale. Je trouvais mon idée incomplète et c'est en lisant l'histoire de la génialissime **Sylphideland** que j'ai décidé d'élargir cette idée : si vous voyez cette fanfiction avant que j'ai pu vous envoyer un MP, sachez que j'ai voulu vous faire un petit clin d'œil ! J'espère que ma fanfic ne va pas être prise comme du vol d'idée ou je ne sais quoi –si c'est le cas, je l'enlèverai tout de suite.

Mais revenons à nos montons ! Nous sommes donc en face d'une histoire longue, dramatique, avec du sang, de l'amour et de la peine ! (voix grave) Parfois les chapitres seront joyeux, fluffy à souhait mais attendez vous à du drama et des morts !

Pour ce qui est des sorties, je ne déciderais pas encore de la fréquence de sortie, étant donné que je ne sais pas si cela va plaire. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la composition des clans, des relations, des animaux et tout, et tout. J'espère donc que mon travail va vous plaire et je tenterai de garder les éléments sur les différentes races les plus fiables possibles.

Après un petit rappel du contexte, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :

 _Dans la grande et sombre ville de Tokyo, sied plusieurs clans qui y instaurent leurs lois mais également des institutions prévues uniquement pour ces clans. Pourquoi ces institutions ? En vérité, une sombre vérité que ne connaissent pas les humains habite la ville : les membres des clans sont des thérianthropes et cela doit absolument rester secret. L'identité précise des membres et la couverture des clans doivent rester secrètes des humains, sous peine de subir la justice implacable du Conseil… Suivez dès à présent la vie d'Hinata Shôyô, un jeune thérianthrope sans attaches, et Tobio Kageyama, fils d'une riche famille animale, qui rêvent tout deux d'une autre vie. Mais n'oubliez jamais que sur leur chemin, chaque personne qu'ils rencontreront a un secret…_

* * *

 _« Les thérianthropes sont des humains descendant d'autres animaux que le singe, faisant que l'on peut répartir les humains en deux groupes : la race des hommes descendant du singe (les homme-singes) et la race-mêlée (les thérianthropes). Pendant l'évolution, les gènes d'autres animaux se sont mêlés aux gènes de certains singes, créant ainsi la race-mêlée. Au tout départ, les thérianthropes connaissaient une plus grande diversité de race –notamment en Grèce, quelques 300 années avant J.C- mais, au fil du temps, certaines espèces vinrent à disparaître, ne laissant que sept classes différentes, classées dans les rangs des_ _canidés_ _,_ _serpents_ _,_ _crocodiles_ _,_ _félidés_ _,_ _ursidés, cétacés_ _et des oiseaux, et ne représentant maintenant que seulement 30% de la population totale du globe. »_

Cette explication a besoin d'être modifiée. Mes amis, si vous le voulez bien, voici mon histoire et son commencement :

Aujourd'hui, au Japon, plus particulièrement à Tokyo, il existe des clans qui sévissent et dirigent la ville. Les Canidés, les Serpents, les Ursidés et les Félidés constituent ces clans mais aucune de ces espèces n'est la plus nombreuse. En effet, ici, la race des Oiseaux, déjà rares à l'époque, est désormais l'espèce la plus répandue dans la capitale japonaise. (Aujourd'hui, les espèces des cétacés et des crocodiles ne peuvent être trouvées à Tokyo mais, si vous vous dirigez plus vers les côtes, vous aurez peut être la chance d'en rencontrer. A vos risques et périls…).

Toute la ville, sans que le sachent les hommes-singes, est donc dirigée par les clans et deux institutions thérianthropes des plus sévères.

Qui est le gouverneur de cette ville en façade ? Un homme-singe -contrôlé par les plus puissants dirigeants thérianthropes- ou un thérianthrope lui-même.

Qui sont les dirigeants de chacun des clans pour les humains normaux ? Des businessmen ou des politiques, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Par exemple, pour eux, la police thérianthrope est une branche plus spécifique de la police normale. Même celle-ci croit que le _Recrutement_ –nom donné à cette "branche spécifique"- est purement et simplement le centre des services spéciaux qui luttent pour limiter les guerres de clans alors que celle-ci enquête sur les thérianthropes.

La cour de Justice, sous le joug du _Conseil_ (l'autre plus puissante institution), la prison spécialisée pour les thérianthropes ou encore l'Assemblée du Conseil sont tous des lieux habilement cachés aux yeux des hommes-singes. Cet équilibre créé permet à la race thérianthrope de persister à travers les âges. Pourtant, malgré sa solidité, certains éléments peuvent bloquer les rouages…

Mes amis, ici, la règle est alors très simple : _Tout thérianthrope qui menacerait la sécurité de la race ou qui désobéirait au Conseil passerait entre les mains des Recruteurs et de la Cour de Justice puis serait envoyé à la Ferme._

Alors, toujours prêt à venir découvrir les secrets de Tokyo ?

xx

« _Bonjour, ici Yui Michimiya, votre envoyée spéciale en directe du 10_ _ème_ _arrondissement de Tokyo, sur les lieux désertés d'une affreuse bataille de clans qui vient de sévir, la nuit dernière ! La police, ainsi que des membres des services spéciaux, sont présents et cherchent à trouver des indices pour déterminer quels clans étaient impliqués et comment un tel massacre a pu avoir lieu. De nouvelles armes ? D'autres clans impliqués que les habituels Karasuno et Nekoma ? Les questions sont nombreuses, surtout à cause du spectacle qui s'étale devant nous… Ceux à l'œuvre dans cette affaire sordide posent un certain doute sur leur humanité car, décidément, ce combat n'a pas pu être disputé avec seulement des coups de poings… »_

xx

Une fine pluie s'écrasait paisiblement sur le bitume et les pavés de la capitale japonaise et les quelques néons encore en état crépitaient leur faible lumière sur le sol trempé. La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps et peu se baladaient encore dans les rues les plus sombres de la ville. Même dans les rues commerciales, les sorties à cette heure-ci se faisaient de plus en plus rares depuis la présence de plus en plus importante des clans de rue et depuis la "bataille de tas d'ordures" instaurée entre deux clans vagabonds : le clan Nekoma des Félidés et le clan Karasuno des Oiseaux. Aucun humain ne voulait passer dans ses rues par peur d'être tué (par des coups de poings et non pas par des animaux, évidement) et même aucun animal ne voulait être pris entre leurs griffes et leurs serres.

Pourtant, devant un vieil immeuble caché dans une rue noire, une silhouette descendit les quelques marches devant le bâtiment, jeta un regard mauvais à la pluie, releva le col de son manteau puis commença sa marche, le bruit de ses chaussures contrastant avec le silence de la rue. Pourquoi avait-il mit ce fichu short bien trop court ? Maintenant le vent se levait et lui glaçait les jambes. Le jeune homme grimaça en entendant des cris de chats et des poubelles se renverser. Il ne fallait pas rester là plus longtemps. La main serrée sur la liasse de billet dans le fond de sa poche, il accéléra le pas pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible son appartement.

Enfin, contre vents et marrées –littéralement-, le pauvre garçon arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait. Soufflant enfin à l'abri, il salua d'un signe de tête le vieux concierge qui s'endormait clairement sur place et grimpa en foulées rapides l'escalier. Il attendit d'être engouffré dans l'appartement qui tombait en ruines pour relever son menton et fourrager dans ses cheveux roux mouillés par la pluie. Il annonça qu'il était rentré en sortant ses chaussures et en passant par la minuscule salle de bain pour y prendre une serviette et s'essuyer un minimum les cheveux. Le rouquin alla ensuite dans la seule chambre qu'ils possédaient, ouvrant doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur mais pour vérifier qu'elle dormait bien. Pourtant, il se fit surprendre car la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre et il découvrit Natsu, redressée sur son futon, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Shôyô-nii-san… Tu es encore rentré tard, et que fais-tu dans cette tenue, encore ? »

Le susnommé rit nerveusement en s'approchant et en s'agenouillant auprès de sa petite sœur. Il posa une main apaisante sur son front, ayant vu les joues rougies de la petite fille :

« Hm, tu as encore de la fièvre… Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau. » Finit-il en se redressant.

Pourtant, la rouquine n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et attrapa le bout du débardeur –oui, du débardeur- de son frère en marmonnant :

« N'essaie pas d'éviter la question, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce que tu fais…

L'autre s'agenouilla de nouveau et frotta doucement les cheveux de sa sœur en la rassurant :

-Natsu, tu es une petite fille très intelligente, tu sais qu'on a besoin de cet argent, d'accord ? Tant que c'est pour toi, je pourrais tout faire. Maintenant, je vais aller te chercher de l'eau et une serviette. »

Sur ces mots, Shôyô se redressa et partit. Dans la miséreuse kitchenette, alors qu'il remplissait un verre, il repensa aux paroles de sa sœur. Natsu avait à peine douze ans à aujourd'hui et il s'occupait d'elle depuis un an, ses parents ayant disparu dans un accrochage avec un voleur ayant mal tourné. Ouais, comme Bruce Wayne, mais en moins riche, sourit ironiquement le jeune homme. En plus de cela, la petite était atteinte d'une douloureuse maladie des poumons et le manque d'argent et de famille ne pouvaient lui accorder de bons soins. Shôyô ayant dix-huit ans à l'époque, il avait décidé de s'en occuper seul, ne voulant en être séparé. Et donc depuis, il…faisait des _petits-boulots,_ pour lui payer nourriture et médicaments. De plus, non sans être inquiet pour la santé de sa sœur, il voulait impérativement la protéger de tous ces gangs. Mais pour cela, il fallait une belle maison bien sûre dans le Nord (et non pas un vieil appartement entre le 9ème et le 10ème arrondissement –quartier décidé neutre où les félins et les oiseaux se battaient sans cesse), et donc de l'argent et, accessoirement, un boulot qui l'empêcherait d'être dans les rues si tardivement, avec les recruteurs et les vagabonds qui rôdent sans cesse. Il voulait donc gagner le plus d'argent possible pour abandonner son _travail de nuit_ et trouver un emploi plus stable en journée. Un magnifique rêve, hein ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, se dit-il en rejoignant la chambre de Natsu, c'était ne pas être séparé d'elle et de ne surtout pas être pris entre les types Recrutement et un clan de rue…

xx

Le soleil frappait avec douceur la ville de Tokyo, bien éveillée en ce milieu de matinée, et le temps était doux. Les adolescents qui partaient pour le lycée parlaient avec engouement pour certains, le métro était bondé comme tous les matins de rush, la vie suivait son cours quotidien. Seule différente du moment, les télévisions dans les vitrines ou dans les bars montraient sans cesse des images des dégâts dus à la bataille des clans et les présentateurs n'avaient que ces mots à la bouche. Pas de quoi pourtant à être complètement rassurés, même dans les rues marchandes en pleine journée…

Dans un petit bar du centre ville, le carton d'entrée était présenté et les premiers clients prenaient leur café dans le calme plat. Au contraire des autres bars de la ville, le canal de la radio était branché sur une chaîne de musique douce et pop qui permettait à l'endroit d'être chaleureux et agréable pour tout ceux qui avaient envie de changer d'air. De plus, plein de références aux chouettes (et aux hibous) étaient décimées dans le bâtiment (son insigne n'était rien d'autre qu'une tête chouette stylisée de face), rappelant secrètement –vous le découvrirez plus tard- la véritable façade du bar. Et, comme dans tous les bars, le barman essuyait avec flegme les verres.

Akaashi Keiji était une personne très calme, qui ne montrait pas ou peu ses sentiments, et qui savait parfaitement calmer le dynamisme de son patron. Pourtant, comme tout le monde dans cette ville, il avait des secrets, certains qui, s'ils étaient découverts, lui promettaient, au pire, la mort, ou, au mieux, l'exil. Le jeune noiraud avait les yeux rivés sur le verre entre ses mains, qu'il déposa sur le comptoir pour en récupérer un autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposait le dernier verre sec et s'essuyait les mains, quand la clochette –ayant une tête de chouette délicatement gravée sur sa face- caractéristique du bar résonna et le fit relever la tête pour saluer le(s) nouveau(x) client. Pourtant, le ton poli qu'il préparait mourut dans sa gorge en voyant qui passait la porte et qui s'avançait vers lui avec un immense sourire et un ton milieux :

« Aka-chan ! On ne salue plus son meilleur ami ?

-Bonjour, Oikawa-san. Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?» Répondit simplement le barman en décidant de ranger les verres dans le buffet derrière lui, évitant ainsi le regard taquin de l'autre.

Autre qui, après s'être lamenté sur le fait qu'Akaashi soit si "méchant" avec lui, s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées, ses bras posés sur les coudes sur le bois vernit foncé du comptoir. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres en prime, il fixait tranquillement l'autre qui, il en était sûr, allait se lasser. Pourtant, sans s'énerver –et c'est ce que Tooru adorait chez ce type- le noiraud lui proposa :

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un café ?

-Volontiers. » Acquiesça l'autre en secouant sa main.

C'est lorsque Keiji s'avança vers lui pour déposer la tasse fumante que le brun put enfin attraper le bras de son cher "meilleur ami" qui sursauta en lui envoyant un regard intrigué. Mais il ne rencontra que les yeux noisette rieurs et malicieux du jeune homme. Oikawa Tooru était très bel homme, à n'en point douter. Patron de la plus grande entreprise de la ville, l'entreprise _Aoba_ , brun, une coupe bouclée, grand, parfaitement musclé les femmes tombaient effectivement comme des mouches à son passage. Pourtant, il avait également des secrets, en rapport aux Clans : _Aoba_ n'était qu'une façade pour l'une des plus grandes institutions des Clans, le Centre de Recrutement – plus simplement appelé le Recrutement (nom assez ironique : les personnes étaient "recrutées" pour directement finir en prison). Seuls les membres du clan canidé Aoba Josai, donc celui d'Oikawa, pouvaient être officiellement recruteurs. Si jamais un membre d'un autre clan devenait recruteur, il se considéré comme un traître par son clan d'origine mais il le pouvait -physiquement.

Keiji déglutit silencieusement en toisant toujours le brun qui se redressa, s'avança et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent grimacer le noiraud. Même s'il aurait voulu, il ne bougea pas et Tooru lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Ce mec était trop tactile, il lui faisait penser à son patron, malgré que les deux se détestent… C'est donc dans cette position la main posée sur l'avant-bras de Keiji, la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, que Oikawa le regarda droit dans les yeux et que…

« Akaashi-san ! Vire de là, Oikawa ! »

Les susnommés se tournèrent vers la voix –qui avait fait sursauter les quelques clients présents, qui ne s'occupaient aucunement du spectacle au bar- et découvrirent, au grand damne du loup, Bokuto Kôtarô, un poing sur la hanche, le doigt pointé vers le "couple", les sourcils froncés dans une parfaite pose bien trop théâtrale. Le jeune homme, des cheveux blancs aux reflets noirs coiffés en arrière et des yeux dorés, était le patron de ce bar et également le chef du clan Fukurôdani. Ce clan, un clan d'oiseaux strigiformes (où l'on comptait les chouettes notamment), était un peu particulier : inscrit dans aucun des conflits de clan, ses membres étaient des informateurs, observateurs ou organisateurs de rencontres entre les autres clans. Ce bar représentait clairement le drapeau blanc des batailles.

Malgré sa grimace, Tooru finit par récupérer son sourire narquois et embrasser de nouveau la joue du noiraud en face de lui qui ne fit que grimacer à son tour. Il le lâcha, avala une gorgée son café, et le salua d'une main –l'autre glissée dans sa poche- en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée :

« Bye, bye, Aka-chan, on s'appelle ? »

Avec un petit rire, il évita avec souplesse un Petit-Duc gris-sable qui manqua de peu les plus hautes pointes de ses cheveux et vint se poser sur une poutre en bois du plafond. Les clients étaient habitués à voir des chouettes passer dans le café, pensant que c'était les animaux personnels du boss. Pour les thérianthropes, ils savaient que c'étaient l'un des leurs dans sa forme animale, étant donné que certains membres se devaient de rester transformés au cas où des nuisibles ne feraient leur entrée. Avec un dernier regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de mesquin vers le patron, l'autre sortit finalement en faisant de nouveau tinter la clochette.

Après à peine deux secondes de silence pendant lesquelles il remercia du regard le membre qui n'avait pas frappé complètement le brun –au risque d'un incident diplomatique enquiquinant-, Kôtarô s'élança vers le barman en frappant ses mains sur le bois verni foncé :

« Akaashi-san ! Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère ? »

Mais Akaashi ne répondit pas. Il lâcha la porte vitrée du regard et le vissa sur la tasse à peine entamée qu'il tira vers lui. Mais, lorsqu'il posa ses doigts fins et blancs sur la coupelle nacrée, il repensa aux mots d'Oikawa, alors que son patron commençait à traiter le brun de tous les noms.

« _N'oublie pas notre affaire demain soir, chéri…_ »

xx

« Kageyama-sama ! Kageyama-sama ! Où êtes-vous ? »

La petite et jeune gouvernante trottinait dans les dédales de couloirs du domaine dans laquelle elle venait d'être embauchée en tant que gouvernante attitrée pour le fils des maitres Kageyama. Malheureusement, ce fils, Tobio, était d'un naturel…fugueur. Faisant voleter de droite à gauche sa courte chevelure blonde, la pauvre gouvernante commençait à paniquer de ne pas retrouver le garçon. Garçon de dix-sept ans soit dit en passant. Soupirant, la jeune fille s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux, puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle reprit sa recherche.

Arrivant au niveau des cuisines et de la laverie –déserte à cette heure-ci, la majorité des servantes s'affairant à la préparation du souper-, elle y entendit un bruit sourd. S'arrêtant, elle jeta un regard par l'interstice de la porte et vit avec un plaisir non feint une corbeille remplie de linge remuer. La blondinette observa une tête brune en sortir et se lever pour ouvrir la petite fenêtre qui lui permettrait –il le croyait, le petit naïf- de pouvoir s'enfuir.

Il la voyait enfin, la liberté. Avançant sa main vers la poignée, un sourire commençant à naître peu à peu, il s'avança un peu trop rapidement et faillit s'étouffer par la pression sur son cou. S'écroulant par terre, les pieds encore dans le linge, il toussota et envoya un regard noir à la personne qui lui avait attrapé le col :

« Y-yachi-san… »

Les bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine et la moue à la fois fière et bougonne, la petite gouvernante regardait le jeune homme qui, maintenant, commençait à se sentir très mal. Se redressant, Tobio remit en place la panière en plastique et les serviettes éparpillées par terre (il en avait rajouté pour pouvoir se cacher) puis se leva finalement, la mine fermée et les yeux virés au sol. Yachi finit par soupirer en pointant son doigt vers le garçon :

« Je me dois de le dire à vos parents et ça ne me plaît guère, croyez le bien, alors s'il vous plait, ne faites plus ce genre d'histoire, Kageyama-sama. »

Le susnommé se crispa et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier : mais non, bon Dieu, il était un homme, il ne devait pas pleurer ! Alors, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivit de prêt par la gouvernante qui devait trottiner pour combler les enjambées immenses pour elle du jeune homme.

Traversant en vitesse les longs couloirs, le dos droit, le visage fermé, Tobio se réfugia dans sa chambre. Yachi s'arrêta pile devant la porte, regardant le jeune homme s'affaler sur son lit. Il savait qu'il ne se tenait pas bien à son âge mais se tenir ainsi allongé devant la gouvernante ne le gênait pas tant que ça, il était trop énervé d'avoir échoué.

Depuis qu'il était petit, il était enfermé dans sa trop grande et trop belle maison du 3ème arrondissement, l'un des quartiers chics par excellence. Lui-même avait été éduqué pour cette excellence : être irréprochable partout, tel était la devise. Il était même formellement interdit de prendre forme animale au risque de laisser échapper des phéromones et parce que cela signifiait de se laisser aller à ses instincts primitifs. Malgré sa personnalité têtue, il voulait protéger sa famille et préférait fuguer sous forme humaine alors que, s'il déployait ses ailes, cette liberté qu'il chérissait tant était à bout de doigts. Mais il risquait trop gros s'il utilisait cette méthode, n'y étant pas habitué.

Se redressant, il se mit en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur les lumières de Tokyo- les belles et paisibles lumières des beaux quartiers- et sur la noirceur au loin qu'il savait appartenir aux ruelles du 9ème arrondissement. Son imagination lui faisait même penser à l'ambiance de terreur du 11ème. Il déglutit à cette pensée et s'affaissa discrètement, alors que Yachi était dans sa chambre pour ranger son armoire. Il cherchait depuis toujours cette adrénaline, l'adrénaline des rues. Cette chaleur qui se propageait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il était proche de la sortie et qui se perdait dés qu'il retournait déambuler dans les couloirs de sa demeure.

Sa servante sortit sans un mot. Tobio soupira puis se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Bloquée. Fulminant, il se retint d'enfoncer son poing dans la vitre et commença à faire les cents pas. S'arrêtant, il s'assit à son bureau puis ouvrit l'un des tiroirs sur le côté. Il en sortit un carnet du double fond secret et regarda quelques instants la couverture brune, cette nouvelle chaleur dans le ventre. Il ouvrit ce cadeau offert par sa chère mère –oubliant la culpabilité d'utiliser ce cadeau pour ses plans de fuite- et prit une nouvelle page qu'il titra "Plan de fuite n°21". Puis, il écrivit les premiers mots, comme dans toutes les autres pages, de la même manière:

 _Problème du plan précédent :_ _Yachi. Retour de Maman._

 _Observations :_ _Les domestiques n'ont pas changé leurs horaires mais il faut penser à rajouter du linge pour utiliser les corbeilles._

 _Conclusion :_ _Tenter la fuite de nuit._

 _PLAN SUIVANT_

 _Mise en place du plan :_ _Dans deux jours et une nuit. (Vérifier l'emploi du temps de Maman)_

 _A vérifier :_ _Domestiques qui montent la garde ? Vérifier leurs rondes._

 _Besoin :_ _Penser à prendre une corde et des provisions._

 _Problème possible :_ _La présence de mes parents et de Yachi. Voir si ils o_

Il ne put continuer à écrire car il entendit clairement la sonnette de l'entrée. Sa mère était de retour. Souriant comme un diable, il ne prit pas la peine de finir ce qu'il écrivait, et rangea en vitesse le carnet. Prenant un livre d'exercices et son crayon à papier, il laissa le tout ordonné, des exercices déjà complétés en avance. Puis, il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea en vitesse vers l'entrée où, Kaori, sa mère, se délestait de son lourd manteau.

Sa mère, un faucon émerillon femelle, était d'une beauté spectaculaire. Ses soyeux cheveux de jais tombaient lisses dans son dos, alors qu'elle était habillée d'une robe rouge vin qui dessinait ses formes à merveilles. Mais ce qu'il préférait évidement chez sa mère étaient ses yeux, deux billes grises acier d'une douceur incomparable. En entendant des bruits dans son dos, elle se retourna et découvrit son garçon, sans feindre son bonheur.

« Ah, Tobio ! Tu m'as manqué mon chéri !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le jeune homme se blottit imperceptiblement contre elle. Ces deux jours avaient été longs sans elle, terriblement longs…

-Toi aussi…comment était ton voyage ?

-Terriblement long ! Mais n'en parlons pas, je suis affamée» Répondit-elle simplement. Puis, elle se recula et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue alors que celui-ci souriait avec amusement.

Faisant briller ses prunelles en lui souriant, elle lui caressa la joue et l'enlaça encore en lui disant des mots doux qui l'apaisèrent ostensiblement alors qu'il entendait les pas fermes du maître de maison retentir dans l'escalier derrière lui. S'écartant de sa mère, il baissa les yeux, évitant ainsi les pupilles noires de son paternel, qui vint saluer formellement son épouse.

Tobio, malgré son jeune âge, savait que ses parents étaient encore amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais, leur classe sociale et surtout l'éducation sévère de son père les empêchaient les démonstrations amoureuses. Même si le jeune thérianthrope en voulait à son père de ne pas montrer son amour à une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Kaori, il savait qu'elle était heureuse à ses côtés. C'est tout ce qui importait, le bonheur de sa mère. Pourtant, Tobio ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer en pensant qu'il détruirait son bonheur en s'enfuyant. Mais il se le devait, il avait trop souvent rêvé d'une autre vie pour rester cloitré bien sagement en sécurité alors que d'autres avaient la vie dure.

Oubliant son rêve, rêve plus profond que simplement goûter à la vie de vagabond, le noiraud releva la tête dignement et croisa le regard désolé de Yachi. Elle lui avait effectivement dit alors... Se tourna lentement vers son père, il vit que celui-ci lui envoya un regard sévère et froid, alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle à manger avec son épouse. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Tobio les suivit sans un mot et s'assit dans une chaise à côté de ses parents, la table déjà garnie du couvert ruisselant de lumière. Comme si les mots de Kaori avaient été exaucés, le dîner ne tarda pas à arriver alors que le jeune homme écoutait d'une oreille distraite le récit du voyage d'affaire de sa mère.

Enfournant un morceau de carotte nouvelle dans sa bouche –grimaçant au passage (même s'il avait toujours eu une alimentation équilibrée, il préférait toujours un bon morceau de viande que des légumes)-, il avait trop peur de tomber dans ses pensées les plus profondes, au cas où que l'un de ses parents l'interpellerait.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après le dessert, sa mère partit dans la salle de bain et son paternel dans le salon, prenant un livre au passage dans la bibliothèque qui ne valait pas celle de la véritable bibliothèque qu'ils possédaient à l'étage. Celui-ci convia justement Tobio à le suivre. Le jeune s'exécuta mais ne s'assit pas, restant droit comme un i en attendant les remontrances.

L'homme en face de lui, ayant la quarantaine à peine passée et de courts cheveux noirs, l'avait toujours terrifié. Bien sûr, il trouvait cela étrange d'avoir peur de son père, mais sa carrure et son visage sec ne pouvait pas-selon lui- faire passer un sentiment d'amour. Mais, comme il adorait les yeux de sa mère, il détestait ceux de son père : trop petits, trop noirs, trop…méchants. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il en hérite, en plus de prendre la race de faucon de son père….

Soupirant intérieurement, il leva enfin les yeux vers l'homme au centre de ses pensées qui, fermant le bouquin qu'il avait commencé à lire, releva les yeux vers son héritier :

« Tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas entamé le sujet devant ta mère…

 _Oh, trop aimable…_

-Mais sache que je suis très déçu par ton comportement. Tu n'es plus un enfant, Tobio, il faut que tu apprennes à grandir un peu, et arrêter tes tentatives idiotes pour t'enfuir et te mettre uniquement en danger inutilement. »

Si un public extérieur avait vu la scène, il aurait dit que Takahiro Kageyama s'inquiétait uniquement pour son fils. Mais celui-ci, qui serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer de rage, attendait la suite :

« Tu vas bientôt commencer ton apprentissage pour devenir mon successeur, tu ne peux plus te comporter ainsi. »

Et voilà, seul le fait que son héritier reprenne de la même manière que lui les rennes de son entreprise lui importait. Plutôt que de voir son fils en face de lui, il ne voyait qu'un bout de chair avec son sang et qui pourrait lui succéder tout en préservant l'arbre familial.

Encore une fois, Tobio savait qu'il envenimait les pensées qu'il supposait être celles de son père mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Furieux, il se mordait désormais la joue pour s'éviter de crier face à son paternel. Sans un seul regard à son fils, sans se demander s'il pouvait être blessé –physiquement comme moralement-, il rajouta sèchement :

« Pars dans ta chambre, étudie et que l'on n'ait pas à avoir une nouvelle discussion comme celle-ci. »

Le saluant avec une courbette polie et rigide, Tobio sortit du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas décidé, les yeux virés devant lui, évitant ainsi que les domestiques ne voit sa tristesse et sa colère.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte le plus calmement possible puis, toujours sans un bruit sourd, s'affala contre son oreiller et cria.

Il cria tout la peine qu'il avait en lui, pleura toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait –toutes ses émotions encore et toujours masquées (aujourd'hui par un oreiller mais tous les jours par l'influence de son paternel.)

Vidé de sa tristesse, épuisé de son excès de colère, il manqua de s'endormir mais dû pourtant aller se mettre en pyjama et se débarbouiller pour faire bonne impression à sa chère mère quand elle viendrait lui faire la bise. En fermant les rideaux –malgré qu'il sache que Kaori vérifiait toujours qu'ils soient bien clos- il regardait une nouvelle fois une tâche plus sombre que les autres au loin puis se décida enfin.

Il ne pleurerait plus jamais et s'enfuirait d'ici, pour enfin rejoindre la vie qu'il voulait vraiment avoir.

xx

Habituellement, encore plus depuis le début des conflits entre les clans du sud, peu de personnes se baladaient dans les rues du 12ème arrondissement durant la nuit, à cause notamment de la présence du QG du clan Karasuno. Si le 10ème arrondissement était plus prisé par la classe moyenne protégée par ce clan, le second lui faisait aussi peur que le 11ème (où se trouvait le QG de Nekoma). Aujourd'hui encore ne faisait exception. Personne n'osait sortir ne serait-ce qu'un pied de leur appartement, surtout depuis une bonne heure environ durant laquelle les rues sombres de l'arrondissement étaient submergées des cris rauques de corbeaux et autres passériformes.

Si l'on suivait attentivement les cris, ils nous conduisaient dans un vieux gymnase vers le nord, point de contrôle du clan. Une masse drue se tassait dans la grande salle, aux rebords des fenêtres et à l'entrée, tous les regards fixés sur un homme debout devant l'estrade et un autre assis sur le bord.

« Désolé Daichi, ils nous sont tombés dessus à la frontière… »

Le susnommé ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils en se redressant légèrement. Assis sur le bord de l'estrade, une jambe dans le vide, il avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Finalement, il se mit debout, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sauta souplement devant l'autre jeune homme. Le visage toujours d'un calme intransigeant, il demanda :

« Explique-moi clairement ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'ont-ils bien pu faire pour envoyer un de mes meilleurs hommes au tapis ? »

Malgré qu'il reste calme, une colère féroce raisonnait dans sa voix et le pauvre corbeau (un corbeau à gros bec, précisément) devant lui, qui frotta son crâne rasé pour reprendre contenance, se sentit frissonner. S'il connaissait son patron depuis longtemps, il savait parfaitement que personne ne voulait le voir énervé (encore moins sous sa forme animale). Alors, Tanaka Ryûnosuke (car c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait) répondit rapidement :

« C'était un foutu piège ! On faisait not' ronde comme d'hab', pis on a entendu un bruit Noya et moi. On est donc allé vraiment sur la frontière, quoi… Et ils sont descendus des toits, couteaux aux poings… On a eu beau se défendre, impossible d'faire face contre une dizaine de ces cons de félins ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, le dénommé Daichi se tourna de nouveau vers l'estrade, les mains dans les poches. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis, sans se tourner vers son ami, il commença –un peu plus pour lui même:

« Je vois… Ces foutus Félins ne reculent devant rien… »

D'un mouvement toujours aussi souple, il grimpa à nouveau sur l'estrade et se tourna devant la foule qui constituait une bonne partie de son clan. Il en entendait crier l'histoire de Tanaka aux autres qui étaient restés dehors. Inspirant, le brun reprit :

« Mes amis ! Mes frères ! N'oubliez jamais : les Félins sont les bêtes les plus viles et égoïstes dans cette ville, ils ne reculeront devant rien pour nous détruire à petit feu !

Des cris commencèrent à fuser.

-Si je vous ais réunis ici, c'est avant tout pour accompagner Nishinoya qui se fait soigner en ce moment même et qui est dans cet état à cause de la lâcheté de nos ennemis !...

De nouveaux cris d'approbation remplirent la salle. Daichi était clairement un excellent orateur : il manipulait sa voix avec force et faisait les gestes qu'il fallait pour accentuer ses mots.

-Mais également pour vous donner une mission, à vous tous, une mission de la plus haute importance…

Les oiseaux se turent et une délicieuse tension emplit la salle qui attendait patiemment de connaître le contenu de cette mission…

-Partez aux quatre coins de notre territoire, dans les quartiers pauvres, neutres, trouvez de nouveaux membres, des oiseaux forts qui voudront rejoindre nos rangs pour combattre la menace féline ! Je lance dés aujourd'hui le plan spécial de recherche ! Nous sommes le clan Karasuno, et nous ne nous laisseront plus jamais faire ainsi ! »

Une slave de cris dignes des meilleures standing-ovation firent vibrer le gymnase. Après avoir vu la grand majorité des membres repartir, Daichi s'en détourna, sans un sourire, ni un regard en arrière.

xx

La plume raclait les feuilles de qualité une par une, ne laissant dans la pièce que le son du stylo et des feuilles retournées. Serein dans cette atmosphère froide mais calme, l'homme travaillait assidument sur ses documents, qu'il devait finir de signer ou de compléter afin de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui –dans une bonne heure encore-.

Un petit bruit résonna contre la porte et il incita la personne à entrer. Apparu alors devant lui une petite assistante, chargée d'un plateau en argent, lui-même soutenant un service à thé en poterie travaillée. Elle fit à peine un pas dans la pièce qu'elle s'arrêta :

« Votre thé, Ushijima-sama. »

Sans qu'il acquiesce, elle s'avança et déposa le plateau sur une tablette en marbre à côté du bureau de son patron et n'eut qu'à verser l'eau brûlante infusée dans la tasse puis à la déposer sur un carré de serviette à une distance mesurée du poignet du jeune homme. Elle se courba puis sortit sans un autre mot de la pièce.

Ushijima attendit quelques secondes puis but enfin une gorgée de thé, s'octroyant une courte pause dans ses signatures. Il aimait le thé, et c'était les seuls instants dans sa journée –les pauses thé- où il pouvait apprécier un peu plus la situation dans laquelle il était. Une situation de pouvoir infini.

Alors qu'il finissait la tasse, il récupérait son stylo quand un nouveau bruit résonna dans la pièce. Soupirant intérieurement, il invita de nouveau en se redressant. Le nouveau venu s'avança jusqu'à son bureau après l'avoir salué :

« Shirabu, que veux-tu ? » Demanda le brun assis derrière le bureau.

Le susnommé tira une enveloppe de sous son bras et la déposa devant son patron qui l'ouvrit calmement et en sortit quelques clichés en couleur. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda silencieusement à son employé ce que cela voulait dire :

« Des agents sont revenus cette après-midi du territoire de Karasuno : le clan est très excité, des émeutes ont commencé et se sont développées jusque dans le 10ème. Il semblerait qu'ils cherchent de nouveau membres.

-Qu'est –ce qui les a décidé ?

-Apparemment, une attaque surprise des Félins ayant fait un blessé grave dans le clan Karasuno. »

Ushijima sembla réfléchir quelques instants, les yeux rivés sur la photographie puis répondit :

« Bien, laisses des agents postés chez les Corbeauxet recueilles toutes les informations que tu peux. Renforces aussi la sécurité de notre territoire et prévois dans quelques jours un communiqué pour un couvre-feu.

Alors que Shirabu notait consciencieusement tout ce que lui demandait son patron, il s'arrêta étonné :

« Un couvre-feu ? Si je puis me permettre, pour quelle raison ? »

L'Aigle devant lui se leva puis se dirigea vers un compartiment de sa grande bibliothèque, cherchant du regard un certain livre. Il trouva celui qui l'intéressait, le tira de l'étagère et le ramena sur son bureau. S'asseyant, l'homme s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, attendant que son subordonné regarde le titre du recueil :

« Récits de la Grande Guerre, par le Petit Géant… lut-il à voix haute. Attendez… Vous pensez qu'une autre guerre se prépare ?

L'autre tourna sa tête sur le côté, sans acquiescer:

-Sais-tu pourquoi la première a eu lieu ?

-Un clan trahit, Monsieur.

-Et pourquoi le conflit qui a suivit était si différent d'une simple bataille de clans ?

En bon élève qu'il était, Shirabu baissa les yeux, répétant ce qu'il avait appris :

-Tout le monde était concerné.

-Tout le monde était concerné, en effet. » Répéta Ushijima en se redressant.

Déglutissant silencieusement, le subordonné se crispa en voyant le regard perçant de son chef planté sur lui. Il sentait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle ne tarda pas à venir en ces termes:

« Je ne pense pas expressément qu'une guerre se prépare, mais les évènements dont tu me comptes le récit me font penser aux prémices d'un si gros conflit. Je veux être prêt à toutes éventualités et ne pas tomber des nues comme mes prédécesseurs. Va, et fais ce que je t'ai dit. »

Se courbant, le châtain commença à faire demi-tour quand il se fit de nouveau interpeller. Son chef avait au passage tiré une liasse de dossiers d'un tiroir de son bureau et les lui tendait.

« Prend-les et fais ton choix. Je contacterai Oikawa quand tu auras choisis les agents que tu veux avec toi pour les rondes. »

Acquiesçant de nouveau, Shirabu sortit finalement du bureau et soupira. La tension dans cette pièce était toujours aussi désagréable. Reprenant son chemin vers son bureau, ses dossiers sous le bras, il réfléchit à la discussion avec Ushijima, les sourcils froncés. L'intuition de son chef l'avait toujours aidée pour se retrouver là où il était, et Shirabu avait une confiance aveugle en celui-ci. Accélérant le pas, il fonça dans son bureau pour commencer dés maintenant son travail. Délaissant pour le moment les dossiers sur un coin du meuble en acier moyennement rangé, il composa un numéro sur son téléphone de travail pour donner ses directives. Le combiné plaqué contre son oreille, il laissa tout de même son regard dériver vers le premier dossier de la pile…

 _KEIJI AKAASHI_

* * *

Oh yeah, je n'en voyais pas le bout ! Bon, enfin une bonne chose de faite ! Voici donc ce prologue, bien long –qui peut être considéré comme un chapitre je crois- mais qui j'espère vous aura plus. Par contre, j'attendrais d'avoir le plus d'avis possibles pour continuer parce ce que c'est un travail énorme. Même si j'adore écrire cette histoire, j'aimerai qu'elle puisse ravir des personnes et que je n'écrive pas QUE pour moi.

Les reviews ne font pas de mal, même pour critiquer ça ne me gêne pas ! Aussi, j'ai tenté de relire le mieux possible mais quelques fautes ont pu se glisser.

Bon, je vous quitte rapidement, je vous fais de gros bisous, et j'attends vos avis !

Votre Pep-chan !


	2. Chapter 2

**TOKYO ANIMAL – CHAPITRE 1**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre de _Tokyo Animal_ ! Les retours du prologue m'ont fait très plaisir et j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux pour ce chapitre 1 qui est malheureusement un peu plus court que le prologue (oui, ce n'est pas logique) mais j'ai des tas d'idées pour la suite, j'aimerais faire durer le plus possible l'aventure et puis j'aimerais être sûre que ce projet vous plait pour continuer à mon plus haut niveau !

Je ne répondrais pas à toutes les reviews précisément mais je tenais à remercier **Ciel Saynen** , **Rin-BlackRabbit** , **beta-test** et **Miou-and-Zoe** (mais il semble que ce profil soit effacé) pour leurs compliments et leurs encouragements, je vous embrasse !

Pour finir, j'essayerai d'être plus précise dans mes explications sur toutes les institutions et tous mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez des questions. Au pire, je ferais un gros récapitulatif dans quelques chapitres.

Je rappelle que j'ai désormais Twitter ( xPepchan) et que si vous avez besoin d'une bêta-lectrice, je suis complètement partante !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

o

* * *

Un battement d'ailes furtif se fit entendre dans le ciel puis une silhouette gracile se dessina dans la nuit, sur le toit de l'immeuble en plein cœur du centre-ville. La personne s'avança vers le bâtiment en face de lui et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre plus bas dans l'immeuble.

Droit, les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme regardait par terre, plongé dans ses pensées. De ce qu'il allait faire ce soir… L'ascenseur s'arrêta soudainement au rez-de-chaussée, soit cinq étages avant celui qu'il avait demandé. Alors, il releva la tête et s'écarta vers le fond de l'habitacle. Il fut assez surpris de découvrir avec qui il allait partager ce court voyage mais le salua tout de même :

« Bonsoir, Iwaizumi-san. »

Le brun à ses côtés désormais lui rendit sa salutation poliment puis entama le premier la discussion, en remarquant les gouttes de pluie sur les épaules de son homologue :

« Le trajet n'a pas été trop compliqué avec ce temps ? »

Malgré que son collègue soit un canidé, Akaashi l'appréciait et ils avaient des discussions, quoi que pas très personnelles, fort agréables :

« Le vent n'était pas trop fort, ça allait. Et vous, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Harassant. Et voilà qu'il faut que je vois Oikawa dés que je rentre… » Soupira le brun, en frottant sa nuque.

Souriant discrètement, les deux hommes continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que l'appareil soit stoppé au cinquième sous-sol et qu'ils marchent jusqu'à la pièce de réunion, une sorte d'immense garage où étaient entreposés armes, véhicules et caissons de documents. Ils rejoignirent un groupe prêt d'une table en fer, jonchée de papiers en tout genre, passant entre les agents en uniformes, les casiers et les caisses. Le canidé, qui n'était pas moins le chef de cette filière –que vous découvrirez en détails un peu plus tard-, salua un grand nombre de personnes –au contraire de Keiji qui restait derrière le patron en se faisant le plus petit possible. Dés qu'ils furent arrivés au niveau de la table et certains employés donnèrent des dossiers au brun qui les feuilleta en donnant quelques indications.

Alors qu'il parlait d'un dossier avec Keiji –qui savait qu'il était en train de se faire foudroyer du regard par la majorité des canidés présents, malgré qu'il ait de nombreuses fois montré son utilité et qu'il ait une place privilégiée ici-, les personnes présentes se mirent soudainement en position de salut. Un homme s'avançait vers eux, un superbe sourire aux lèvres. Iwaizumi, en le reconnaissant, fronça les sourcils en s'appuyant sur la table derrière lui :

« Oikawa, toujours aussi en retard.

-De deux minutes, Iwa-chan. Et toi, toujours aussi rigide, répondit joyeusement le brun, qui reprit en se tournant vers le noiraud, coucou Aka-chan, comment vas-tu depuis ? » Finit-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé dans sa direction.

Keiji acquiesça sommairement sans rien répondre de plus alors que les deux chefs –l'un plus que l'autre- de l'organisme que l'on appelait le _Recrutement_ reprenaient leur petit différent. Enfin, tous les agents de terrains présents -dont Keiji- étaient regroupés face aux deux hommes et attendaient leurs ordres. Pourtant, les deux associés continuèrent de parler, le temps de se mettre d'accord et qu'Oikawa lui confit un petit papier. Malgré que la lecture de ce message l'étonne, Iwaizumi prit rapidement la parole :

« Bien, j'ai ici un communiqué qui nous vient tout droit du Conseil : ceux que je n'appellerai pas, vous partez continuer les rondes normales au Nord. Les autres, vous me rejoignez tout de suite. »

Il énuméra tous les noms, Akaashi inclus, ce qui l'étonna. Une mission spéciale ? Alors qu'il s'avançait avec les autres nommés et que les restants partaient se préparer, le noiraud se questionnait, plongé dans ses pensées. Il en fut sortit par la voix forte de son patron et la présence charmeuse du _grand_ patron à ses côtés.

« Votre mission est un peu spéciale ce soir : vous avez pour ordre, chaque soir, aux côtés d'agents de Shiratorizawa, de mettre en place une surveillance assidue des quartiers de Karasuno et de Nekoma. Cette surveillance est mise en place pour surveiller ces deux clans et leurs débordements récents. Par simple mesure de précaution, Ushijima-sama a souhaité demander de l'aide au Recrutement.

Malgré les visages étonnés, il continuait :

-Allez à vos casiers vous préparer, je viendrais vous voir personnellement pour vous indiquer l'endroit où vous devrez patrouiller, en duo. Rompez ! »

Et c'est évidement ce qu'ils firent, sans poser de questions.

Keiji partit donc vers son casier, seul, les yeux cette fois-ci bien hauts. Ce qu'ils appelaient _casiers_ étaient des emplacements personnels étalés dans une zone du hangar, séparés par des pans en bois, où se trouvaient des caisses grises et des grands casiers dans lesquels étaient entreposés leurs effets personnels. Il y avait également une chaise et un miroir si nécessaire. Une zone sanitaire était également à leur disposition dans une pièce annexe au garage.

Il commença par déposer son manteau court dans le casier pour revêtir le blouson noir, imitation armée, qui lui servait pour les rondes puis il s'assit ensuite sur la chaise pour enfiler ses bottes à lacets. Il n'entendit pas une personne arriver et fut sortit de sa tâche par une voix doucereuse qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles :

« Aka-chan, ne t'ai-je jamais dit que tu étais magnifique en uniforme ? »

Las, il se redressa puis se mit debout et se posta en face du casier, dans le but de se défaire de sa montre personnelle.

« Où suis-je envoyé, Oikawa-san ?

L'autre sourit et balança un dossier sur la chaise vide :

-Comme tu es parmi les meilleurs, dans la zone neutre du 9/10ème avec le chef du groupe dépêché par le Conseil, Shirabu Kenjiro.»

Le noiraud fronça intérieurement les sourcils. Cette zone était très dangereuse et il sentait très mal cette nouvelle et spéciale mission. Si la mission l'avait d'abord étonné, il avait trouvé tout d'abord la raison valable mais, à bien y réfléchir, trop incomplète pour quelqu'un de la trempe de Ushijima Wakatoshi. Remplissant ses poches de blouson de munitions, d'une lampe torche et d'objets de soins, il finit par demander, sans se retourner :

« Oikawa-san, je me demandais, sans vouloir vous offenser, y-a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle Ushijima-sama veut cette surveillance ? »

Etant donné qu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il se tourna vers le brun et le vit soudainement à quelques centimètres de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres, la main appuyée sur le casier derrière lui:

« Hm, qui sait… Je pourrais te le dire si…, il fit mine de réfléchir puis reprit joyeusement, tu quittes définitivement Fukurôdani !

Soupirant, Keiji répondit :

-Vous savez que c'est impossible.

Faussement déçu, Oikawa se reprit à la vitesse de la lumière et annonça :

-Un dîner alors ! Tout les deux, et je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir car, en effet, il y a une raison plus intéressante à cette mission. »

Keiji était, par nature, un informateur, un agent secret qui voulait, et qui devait, tout savoir. Alors il accepta, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Souriant, le canidé en face de lui commençait à se pencher vers le noiraud quand les haut-parleurs retentirent dans le hangar en demandant aux agents de terrain de rejoindre leurs véhicules.

Keiji se dégagea donc de l'étreinte, salua respectueusement le canidé puis s'enfuit vers l'endroit demandé, après avoir récupéré le dossier abandonné sur la chaise. Il arriva prêt des Jeep où déjà les autres agents y grimpaient des caisses d'équipement et d'armes. Il se dirigea vers Iwaizumi, aux côtés d'un grand châtain. Il se mit au garde-à-vous prêt d'eux, attendant de se faire remarquer. Il attendit quelques secondes à peine que le canidé se tournait vers lui :

« Ah, Akaashi-kun, voici Shirabu Kenjiro avec qui tu vas travailler dés maintenant. »

Hajime se décala pour permettre aux deux hommes de se saluer professionnellement. Ensuite, le brun leur souhaita un bon travail puis s'en alla. Les deux oiseaux (car le Shiratorizawa était un clan d'oiseaux) se regardèrent quelques instants puis se fut le faucon qui débuta la discussion :

«Vous êtes un oiseau. Que faites-vous parmi les Recruteurs ? Ce n'était pas clairement spécifié dans votre dossier…

Akaashi se crispa. Au moins, il savait que l'homme en face de lui s'était informé à son sujet mais il espérait ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question :

-J'ai mes raisons, Shirabu-san.

Le susnommé ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et, malgré qu'il soit frustré de ne pas savoir, il soupira en se frottant la nuque :

-Bon, tout le monde a ses secrets et j'aurai pu me retrouver avec un canidé. Alors, au travail ! » Finit-il sans sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte conducteur du 4x4 à leurs côtés.

Soupirant à son tour, d'un soupir plus rassuré pourtant, Keiji rejoignit le véhicule et ils purent partir vers le lieu de leur ronde : la zone neutre la plus célèbre car la plus meurtrière et dangereuse. Le jeune homme était un très bon combattant mais il préférait éviter de montrer toutes ses capacités ou d'avoir besoin du vol lors d'un combat pour son deuxième…"boulot". Il n'était pas ici par plaisir et surtout pas officiellement. Même si tous ses collègues sentaient qu'il était un étranger à leur clan –certains même savaient qu'il était un oiseau-, il cachait soigneusement qu'il appartenait à Fukurôdani, évitant ainsi les fuites quant à sa trahison plus qu'évidente.

C'est plongé dans ses pensées plus que désagréables qu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu. Sortant sans un mot du véhicule, il se tourna vers Shirabu qui, après avoir fourragé ses cheveux, prenait une arme à feu et lui envoya un pistolet. Keiji ne prit pas la peine de le regarder en détails –juste vérifier sa charge- et le glissa contre sa cuisse, dans une poche spéciale de son pantalon. Le châtain s'avança vers lui et lui confia un petit papier :

« Voici le canal de mon talkie, à utiliser en dernier recours.

-Nous nous séparons ?

-Oui, pendant que la nuit est encore légère. Vous partez vers le 10ème et vous checkez les endroits à risques. Je fais pareil de l'autre côté, on se retrouve dans une heure. »

Le noiraud acquiesça puis partit de son côté sans demander son reste. Ils étaient tous deux biens entrainés et, à cette heure là, ils ne rencontreraient que camés et prostitués. Les combats sérieux ne commençaient que bien plus tard…

S'avançant les mains dans les poches de son blouson, la capuche rabattue sur ses mèches noires, il était pourtant aux aguets. Et, effectivement, il eu besoin de ses sens très rapidement quand il commença à percevoir des cris. S'enfonçant dans une ruelle, il déboucha dans une rue large et, sans avoir le temps de comprendre, se fit rentrer dedans par une frêle silhouette. Réflexes oblige, il rattrapa l'individu juste à temps par le bras mais l'impact fit glisser la capuche du sweat de la personne. Dévoilant par la même occasion des mèches rousses et une pommette boursoufflée.

xx

Un point rencontra une joue, une tête rencontra le sol, un genou rencontra un ventre et surtout, du sang, des cris, des battements d'ailes et des coups de griffes dans l'air. Malheureusement, et rapidement, les battements s'arrêtèrent et ne restèrent que des yeux jaunes félins toisant le seul de leurs ennemis resté au sol, alors que d'autres vainqueurs feulaient en direction des fuyards survivants. Pendant quelques minutes, les félins savouraient leur victoire et humiliaient profondément le perdant, oubliant ceux qu'ils n'avaient pu attraper.

Pourtant, les nombreux félins se calmèrent rapidement quand une grande silhouette arriva en voiture. Ils s'écartèrent du passage de la personne, tout en continuant de feuler. Deux membres du clan félin des rues se placèrent derrière le seul corbeau qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper et celui-ci déglutit intérieurement en découvrant qui se dressait devant lui. Des cheveux noirs couleur encre, des yeux fins et surtout, surtout, un sourire de démon –canines toutes dehors-.

« Alors, on a attrapé une belle bête ce soir… On a eu un problème en plein vol ? Une brise un peu trop forte ? »

Tous ricanèrent de déni tandis que l'oiseau à terre grimaçait avec une splendide envie de frapper l'homme devant lui. Malheureusement, il n'était qu'un pauvre corbeau qui, s'il pouvait frapper ceux qui le retenaient, ne pourrait jamais porter la main sur le chef tout puissant des félidés. Celui-ci ne prit la peine de se pencher à sa hauteur mais le regardait de haut avec un plaisir non fin.

« Bon, tu vas gentiment me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, dans _notre_ 9ème arrondissement ? »

L'oiseau ne répondit pas. En vérité, ils étaient ici pour le plan mis en place par leur chef et parce qu'ils savaient que certains oiseaux, trop pauvres pour vivre dans le 10ème arrondissement ou dans la zone neutre, se retranchaient dans le 9ème. Et, évidement, un coup fusa. Mais, toujours pour l'humilier, le chef félin ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser son poing –sagement rangé dans sa poche- et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit tousser douloureusement.

Le patron soupira, faussement agacé :

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, l'oisillon, dépêches-toi de me dire ce que Daichi prépare.

-Jamais. »

Nouveau coup, directement dans le visage cette fois-ci. Le corbeau ne put pas tomber à terre, retenu par quatre mains qui plantaient leurs griffes dans ses bras. De nouveau, le félin posa sa question avec patience et de nouveau l'oiseau ferma son bec. Le chef soupira et se fut deux de ses sbires qui frappèrent le prisonnier. L'un de ses assaillants lui dit :

« Je pense que tu as consommé ta dernière chance, répond ! »

Contre toute attente, le corbeau rit, avec lassitude :

« Même si je vous le dis, qu'est-ce-vous pourriez faire ? Vous êtes faibles, félins de merde ! Thérianthropes au rabais qui peuvent même pas approcher la puissance des oiseaux ! »

Il y eu un silence entrecoupé par les hoquets et les rires de l'oiseau. Pensait naïvement qu'ils le laisseraient là, presque mort, il releva les yeux et se figea de terreur. Il croisa le _fameux_ regard, un regard brillant et noir, presque plus acéré que les griffes des plus grands félins. Cette fois-ci, le chef se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui dire, dans cette atmosphère lourde et gênante :

« Très bien. Alors, si vous êtes si forts, Karasuno ne devrait pas souffrir avec un membre en moins…»

Ecarquillant les yeux, le corbeau voulut battre des ailes mais ne put que se faire emmener –quoiqu'en se débattant- par les deux félins qui souriaient affreusement en entendant ses cris de terreur :

« Laissez-moi ! Lai-Vous allez voir, on sera plus nombreux et on va vous écraser, connards ! »

Le chef de Nekoma s'étant retourné vers son véhicule s'arrêta net, alors que les cris se firent de plus en plus faibles. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, un sourire fou sur les lèvres.

« C'est donc ça…

-Kuroo-sama ? S'étonna un de ses sbires, effrayé légèrement par le sourire de son patron.

-Tu veux la guerre, Daichi… Je comprends.

Il se tourna soudainement vers les félins présents :

-Réunion générale, dés demain.

-Euh, oui, oui ! Mais, euh-… Commença un des félins qui se fit rapidement couper par son chef.

-Sachez juste que les oiseaux, ceux de Karasuno mais aussi les autres, les riches ! vont souffrir ! »

Si certains félins, de dos à leur chef, sourirent comme des diables, ceux qui pouvaient le voir déguerpirent sans demander leur reste. Ces yeux écarquillés -presque de folie- ajoutés à un sourire immense et inquiétant intimidaient même les coéquipiers du grand Félidé.

xx

Le soleil commençait à se lever et dévala avec une gracieuse lenteur la courbe de sa taille dénudée. Elle gémit doucement en papillonnant des cils alors qu'elle émergeait lentement des quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait pu avoir. Se redressant doucement, la jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, récupérant sa robe de chambre abandonnée sur le fauteuil prêt de son lit puis partit vers la salle de bain, en allumant son ordinateur portable au passage et en vérifiant qu'elle n'ait aucun message sur son téléphone.

Frottant son visage, elle se permit deux minutes de calme, repensant à la moitié de sa nuit passée sur son ordinateur à écrire ce fichu article. Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, elle se décida à aller rapidement sous la douche pour se réveiller…

C'est environ un quart d'heure plus tard, fraîchement habillée d'un tailleur jupe bleu et un rapide petit-déjeuner engloutit, qu'elle sortait de son petit appartement en centre ville pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Pourtant, son téléphone sonna à ce moment là.

« Takinoue-kun, qu'as-t-on de beau aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle dés qu'elle décrocha, sans saluer son interlocuteur. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- _Un petit commerce de quartier détruit dans le 9_ _ème_ _-Nord, ça te dis ?_

-J'arrive, fais chauffer la caméra. »

Avec un grand sourire, elle changea de route et entra dans une bouche de métro direction l'arrondissement indiqué par son collègue caméraman. Arrangeant ses courts cheveux noirs dans la vitre du métro qui arrivait, elle s'y inséra et prépara son carnet de note, appelant rapidement son patron au passage.

Elle sortit habilement du métro et trottina vers la sortie, faisant clapoter ses talons sur le sol bétonné. Takinoue lui avait envoyé l'adresse par mail, elle s'y rendit donc d'un pas rapide et mesuré. La jeune femme retrouva la camionnette de son ami et lui-même, en train de préparer son outil de travail.

« Salut, dit-elle dans sa direction, comment c'est ?

-C'est pas beau à voir et personne n'est encore là. Annonça t-il professionnellement, en louchant sur la paire de fesse rebondie de son associée, qui se penchait pour se remettre du rouge à lèvre dans le rétroviseur du véhicule.

-Parfait. Bon, on y va direct alors. »

Poussant la masse qui se tassait peu à peu devant les lieux de l'accident, elle réajusta sa jupe, récupéra le micro puis débuta –après avoir vérifié que l'étalage détruit était parfaitement visible en arrière-plan et que le blond lui fait un signe – son explication face caméra:

« Bonjour, ici Yui Michimiya, pour NHK WORLD. Nous sommes actuellement dans le 9ème arrondissement de Tokyo, devant un commerce dévasté cette nuit-même. Les dégâts sont innombrables et nous ne savons pas encore si des victimes sont à déplorer. Je vais tenter de m'approcher d'un policier…

Allant au plus proche de la bande jaune, elle interpela un policier. Du moins, elle remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un membre des services spéciaux. Levant rapidement les yeux vers le reste de la scène, elle remarqua qu'il y en avait étonnement beaucoup…

-Bonjour, monsieur, vous êtes des services spéciaux, si je ne me trompe pas. Je suis journaliste pour NHK WORLD, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?

-Une dispute qui a dérapé, c'est tout…

Mais bien sûr... On ne fera jamais croire à Yui Michimiya que de tels dégâts provenaient juste d'une scène de ménage ou autre. Elle passait trop de temps de sa vie à travailler sur les clans pour ne pas reconnaître les dégâts qu'ils pouvaient engendrer… La journaliste reprit donc :

-Pourtant, c'est rare que Nekoma et Karasuno aillent dans les quartiers un peu plus aisés, presque à la limite du 3ème arrondissement, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'homme sembla dépassé mais demanda tout de même :

-Ils sont malheureusement dans leurs droits et, euh,-

Son ton apeuré et la réponse affirmèrent à la jeune femme ce qu'elle savait déjà: elle avait gagné la partie.

-Merci de me certifier que ce sont ces deux clans qui sont à l'origine de cet accident (le caméraman sourit de cette réponse). Dites-moi, est-ce que le gouverneur compte faire quelque chose pour ces combats qui sont de plus en plus violents et qui commencent à empiéter chez des innocents ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, allez jouer ailleurs. » Finit l'homme, gêné et énervé, en partant.

Elle tenta de lui poser une nouvelle question mais il fit la sourde oreille. Elle se tourna donc de nouveau vers la caméra pour boucler le flash-spécial, en promettant aux téléspectateurs de continuer à enquêter.

Les deux compères revinrent vers la camionnette, alors que Yui prenait tout de suite son téléphone portable. Bien qu'elle travaille depuis très longtemps sur ces guerres de clans, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça… La jeune femme ne pouvait pas lâcher cette opportunité. Le blond lui demanda :

« Qui comptes-tu appeler ?

-Mes informateurs. Je n'ai toujours pas les réponses aux questions que j'ai posé et je pense que ce type ne les a pas non plus. Il me faut plus d'infos… »

Elle mit donc le téléphone contre son oreille et attendit en se mordillant l'ongle, assise sur le siège passager de la camionnette. Ce qu'on leur disait sur ces guerres ne coïncidait pas : pourquoi les combats dépassaient dans des quartiers qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les litiges entre les clans ? Jamais les riches ou la classe moyenne n'avait été autant touchée par des destructions. Déjà dans le 10ème, maintenant le Nord du 9ème… Yui avait besoin de plus d'informations… Elle entendit que l'on décrochait :

« Oui, c'est Yui. Je voudrais savoir : qui est très proche du gouverneur, ces temps-ci ? »

xx

Le rouquin regardait son sauveur –avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre- droit dans les yeux, ses yeux noisette brillants dans ceux couleur encre de l'homme qui le soutenaient et sa pommette qui le piquait. Saleté de client… Si seulement sa forme animale était plus forte, il ne se laisserait pas autant faire. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le type qui l'avait frappé sentait un peu trop l'alcool et Shôyô connaissait trop les risques que pouvait engendrer une soirée avec un client bourré.

Rougissant et écarquillant les yeux, il se cacha derrière le jeune homme –dont il ne percevait pas encore totalement les traits- dés qu'il entendit des pas retentir derrière lui. Il se pencha un peu et vit l'homme qui l'avait frappé s'avancer en claudicant vers eux. Il ne vit pas le regard de celui qui l'avait rattrapé mais il perçut clairement –à la lumière d'un vieux néon- le regard de terreur du type, qui déguerpit rapidement.

Soupirant, le roux se décala puis commença en relevant les yeux vers le dos du jeune homme :

« Merci, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour le faire partir mais…merci.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il frappé ? » Demanda l'autre en se tournant vers lui petit à petit.

Alors qu'Hinata réfléchissait à une excuse –comme quoi il l'avait bousculé, ou un truc du genre- car il ne voulait pas dire clairement ce qu'il faisait (il en avait déjà assez honte comme ça pour éviter de le dire à tout le monde) il se stoppa sur l'écusson brodé sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Une tête de loup hurlant était cousue en noir sur une poche du blouson en toile : un recruteur et un canidé de surcroît. Le roux bégaya donc en ayant un mouvement de recul :

« Euh, je-je l'ai bousculé. »

Il vit l'autre froncer les sourcils et enlever sa capuche, dévoilant des traits délicats et gracieux et cela dérangea plus qu'autre chose le rouquin –pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. De nombreux de ses clients étaient des félidés et des canidés, il avait donc l'habitude d'en voir et il avait compris une chose : les félidés étaient reconnaissables à leurs yeux et les canidés à leur carrure. Cet homme n'était pas un canidé. Il n'avait pas non plus la mâchoire carrée des ursidés : il était un serpent ou un oiseau, tout comme lui. Le plus jeune pariait pour la dernière possibilité puisqu'il n'était pas trop mal à l'aise. Mais c'était tout de même un recruteur alors il faudrait se méfier…

« Vous êtes un oiseau ? »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Keiji fronça les sourcils, sa mâchoire contractée. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce gosse… Il analysa les alentours pour être certain qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés et souffla :

« Oui. Et toi… »

Keiji aussi avait longtemps observé tous types de thérianthropes, étant donné que son clan était neutre. En effet, il avait souvent été envoyé comme diplomate chez les clans du Nord et il travaillait en secret pour les Canidés. Il détailla donc la frêle chose qu'il avait devant lui et visait également pour un oiseau, malgré qu'il puisse être un Félidé étant donné que son physique puisse laisser à penser qu'il soit un androgynus.

« Tu es également un oiseau, lequel es –tu ? »

Se crispant, Shôyô su qu'il était allé trop loin : s'il commençait à dire de quelle race il était, il pourrait se faire recruter –surtout en ces temps-ci et puisqu'il voyait que même des Oiseaux pouvaient être recruteurs- ou, pire, se faire emmener à la Ferme puisque ses papiers n'étaient pas en règle. C'est-à-dire, dans les deux cas, laisser Natsu seule et il n'en était pas question.

Il se refrogna donc mais le regard doux du jeune recruteur lui donna envie de lui répondre et il lui dit donc dans un chuchotement de quel race il était. Cela étonna de nouveau le noiraud, étant donné que c'était un animal très rare par ici, mais ne fit aucune remarque :

« Tu es du côté de Karasuno ?

-Vous voudriez que je le sois pour que vous ne m'ameniez pas à la Ferme ?

-Je ne comptais pas t'emmener à la Ferme… » Se ferma Keiji, qui baissa le menton.

Pourtant, celui-ci devina que le rouquin était un de ces rares thérianthropes pauvre qu'on appelait "sans attaches". En faisant un lien avec la race d'oiseau que ce petit était et le métier que Keiji avait déduit qu'il pratiquait, il commença :

« Plutôt que d'aller à la Ferme, ne voudrais-tu pas-

-Non ! Je ne rejoindrais pas le Recrutement, merci bien ! » Coupa vivement Shôyô en se reculant un peu plus du noiraud.

Alors que celui-ci leva la main pour l'arrêter, Shôyô se crispa d'avantage puis partit en courant dans la direction contraire.

Vite, il devait courir plus vite. Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles et contre son visage, lui arrachant quelques larmes.

Eloigné le plus possible et se cachant dans une ruelle, le rouquin reprit son souffle en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivit. Personne. Il pouvait être rassuré… Rabattant sa capuche sur ses mèches rousses, il tenta de se repérer pour rentrer chez lui.

Il devait retrouver Natsu au plus vite, l'embrasser et dormir à ses côtés pour être complètement serein…

* * *

Bien ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, la fugue de Kageyama, arrivée de nouveaux personnages et on expliquera le terme d'"androgynus" !

J'espère vous poster la suite le plus vite possible et, toujours la même chose, si vous voyez beaucoup de fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Bien fatiguée et bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	3. Chapter 3

**TOKYO ANIMAL – CHAPITRE 3**

 **Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre de** _ **Tokyo Animal**_ **! Je sais qu'il a beaucoup de retard mais j'ai eu une petite phase de « je ne sais plus quoi faire, dois-je continuer ? » mais je me suis remis dans cette histoire et j'ai eu pleins d'idées qui je pense vont vous plaire ! J'espère dans tous les cas… Comme je suis en vacances, je pense pouvoir poster deux chapitres en plus et en préparer un troisième… De plus, ce sera légèrement plus calme au niveau des cours pour le mois de Mars donc je vais peut être pouvoir plus écrire.**

 **Je ne répondrais pas à toutes les reviews précisément mais je tenais à remercier** _ **Ciel Saynen**_ **,** _ **Rin-BlackRabbit**_ **,** _ **akane**_ **et** _ **DarkAlchemist**_ **pour leurs compliments et leurs encouragements, je vous embrasse ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment donné envie de continuer et je vais tenter de m'améliorer. En effet, l'un(e) de vous m'a fait remarquer que ma formulation était quelque peu maladroite (merci beaucoup,** _ **DarkAlchemist**_ **, ta review m'a vraiment reboostée ! Et évidement qu'il va y avoir du yaoi, ah, ah !) et je suis tout à fait d'accord. J'ai essayé d'améliorer ce point, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Pour finir, j'essayerai d'être plus précise dans mes explications sur toutes les institutions, etcetera, mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez des questions.**

 **Résumé :**

 _Les batailles de clans font rage à Tokyo, et des innocents commencent à être ajoutés à l'équation. Yui Michimiya, une journaliste humaine, commence à s'intéresser à ces histoires mais ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle court. Au même moment, Daichi Sawamura, chef de Karasuno, envoie ses Oiseaux à la recherche de nouveaux membres pour se lancer dans une grande croisade contre les Félins, ses pires ennemis. Les rouages commencent à s'imbriquer : le chef du Conseil réagit et demande de l'aide au Recrutement les Félins réagissent également et le danger plane de plus en plus sur certaines personnes…_

 **Je rappelle que j'ai désormais Twitter ( xPepchan) et que si vous avez besoin d'une bêta-lectrice, je suis complètement partante !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : le correcteur ne m'insulte pas quand j'utilise des accents circonflexes alors j'acquiesce de les utiliser encore (je suis une thug, moi.)**

* * *

« Au fait, Kageyama-sama, avez-vous vu le mot au sujet du couvre-feu ? Votre mère m'a demandé de vous en informer si ce n'était pas le cas… »

La blondinette était en train de plier du linge et le disposait dans l'armoire de son jeune maître. Elle ne le vit donc pas se figer à ses mots. Un couvre-feu…

« Dans combien temps ? Demanda-t-il en évitant de faire trembler sa voix.

-Dans trois jours, me semble t-il… Il y aura des policiers et des recruteurs partout ! Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est plutôt rassurant, non ? »

Elle se retourna vers le brun mais celui-ci la regarda à peine en répondant dans sa barbe. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et sortit de la chambre. Elle trouvait le jeune homme bizarre ces derniers temps… _C'est les hormones_ , lui avait chuchoté Kaori. Bon, Yachi se souvint également avoir rougit comme une tomate à cette phrase.

Du côté de Tobio, il avait frappé son poing sur le bois de son bureau dés que la blondinette était partie. Rapidement, il sortit son petit carnet et l'ouvrit à la dernière page remplie d'écritures. Grimaçant, il prit un stylo à la va-vite, renversa le pot au passage, et ratura quelques lignes. Il écrivit de nouvelles données puis se stoppa en fixant un point invisible par sa fenêtre. C'était maintenant ou jamais…

Son plan initial avait complètement été réduit en bouillie. Initialement, il ne devait partir que dans cinq-six jours mais, en prenant en compte l'incertitude du nombre de jours donnés par Yachi, il devait le faire ce soir.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers son armoire et sortit un sac à dos de sport et quelques changes basiques. Il prépara de quoi se changer le soir même et revint vers son bureau pour mettre le strict minimum : bouteille d'eau, lampe torche, barre protéinée, quelques bricoles, et surtout son carnet. Alors qu'il bouclait son sac, il entendit le clic familier de sa porte. Se figeant, il jeta son sac sous son bureau et s'y assit précipitamment en ouvrant ses cahiers de mathématiques.

« Tobio ? » Demanda une voix douce.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour se jeter dans ses bras, il se souvint qu'il devait cacher son sac sous ses pieds. Il resta donc assit, faisant mine de se concentrer sur ses exercices. Kaori s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue :

« Que fais-tu, mon grand ? »

Il lui montra ses cahiers et sa chère mère prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Etonné, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Kaori poussa un peu les cahiers puis prit les mains de son fils :

« Mon chéri… Je voulais te dire quelque chose… »

Elle semblait gênée mais Tobio vit également un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux. La boule au ventre, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je sais que tu es assez grand pour comprendre ça… On m'a proposé un contrat de six mois en Chine, j'en ai parlé avec ton père, il pense que c'est une bonne opportunité mais je voulais savoir si-

-Je trouve aussi que c'est une bonne idée, Maman… Tu devrais tenter. »

Le noireaud répondit en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci, bien qu'étonnée, lui sourit et le remercia. Elle le rassura encore, lui promit de l'appeler aussi souvent que possible et d'être de retour avant qu'il ait pu souffler. Pourtant, du côté de Tobio, c'était l'occasion parfaite ! Il n'aurait pas à supporter le regard blessé de sa mère s'il se faisait ramener par la police (ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser) et ça lui laissait six mois pour accomplir son objectif. Ce qui était court mais plutôt raisonnable. Après ça, même en fugueur, il pourrait se présenter rempli de fierté devant ses parents.

Sa mère se leva donc pour partir mais il l'arrêta par le poignet.

« Je t'aime, Maman.

-Oh, moi aussi mon Amour, je t'aime plus que tout. Nous t'aimons plus que tout. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire comblé.

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler, malgré qu'il doute des derniers mots de sa mère. Son père, l'aimer sincèrement ? Il en doutait… Dés que Kaori s'en alla, il resta pensif quelques instants, à fixer le ciel déjà sombre.

Evidement, il avait hésité. Beaucoup au début. Mais désormais, il se sentait de plus en plus prêt et pas découragé pour un sou par ses échecs ! Pourtant, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide et qu'il ne se laisse pas aller à la peur facilement. Se relevant vivement, il se claqua les joues. C'était le moment, le jour qu'il avait attendu : il ne devait pas reculer, jamais, et surtout pas maintenant !

Finissant ses préparatifs, il alla dans la salle de bain de son étage et se brossa rapidement les dents, devant le regard ahuri de Yachi qui ne l'avait jamais vu se les laver aussi rapidement. Peut être l'annonce du départ de sa mère, avec qui il était si proche, le dérangeait quelque peu…

Elle haussa les épaules en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Pourtant, son jeune maître s'arrêta devant elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Merci beaucoup, Yachi-san, pour tout. Bonne nuit.»

Etonnée de nouveau, elle le remercia à son tour d'une petite voix et le regarda partir d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre. Elle espérait qu'il ne ferait pas de nouvelle tentative de fugue… Ou peut être avait-il abandonné définitivement l'idée ? Souriant, elle préféra cette option et partit rejoindre la laverie.

Là, il se glissa dans un jean abimé, mit un t-shirt noir et une veste de survêt grise. Puis, cachant son sac sous ses couvertures, il s'y glissa également, masquant le fait qu'il soit habillé en remontant la couette jusqu'à son cou. Kaori vint lui faire la bise et vérifier qu'il avait bien éteint sa lumière.

Tobio attendit plusieurs minutes avant de bouger, veillant à ne plus rien entendre. Il perçut les pas de sa mère s'éloigner et vit la lumière du couloir s'éteindre, par les soins de Yachi. Puis, il entendit des bruits de pas à côté de sa chambre, signifiant que la jeune femme rejoignait ses appartements. Et puis plus rien. Se redressant, le jeune homme attendit encore une minute ou deux puis il se leva enfin.

Vacillant légèrement, il enfila son plus vieux blouson et mit son sac sur ses épaules. Une casquette sur la tête, et le tour était joué. Le plus dur était encore à faire…

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte, regarda des deux côtés, et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la laverie et la fameuse fenêtre qu'il avait raté il y plusieurs jours de cela. Vérifiant de nouveau qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, il posa sa main sur la poignée mais déchanta bien vite en voyant qu'elle était complètement fermée à clé. En effet, la fenêtre ayant des poignées à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, elle était souvent fermée. Il avait oublié ce détail, prenant en compte la poignée extérieure comme une échappatoire si jamais les gardes le repéraient.

Grimaçant, il sentit la sueur couler sur son front mais se reprit et sortit de la laverie pour se diriger vers les cuisines. Là, il savait qu'il y avait des fenêtres simples et qu'elles ne faisaient pas de bruit. Arrivé à destination, il réussit à ouvrir une des fenêtres et apprécia le courant d'air de la nuit. Passant une jambe par-dessus, le garçon s'arrêta un instant. Plus de retour possible, donc… S'empêchant de regarder en arrière, il sauta définitivement. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui prit à l'estomac. _L'adrénaline._

Souriant, Tobio savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers l'arrière de la maison et rejoint un de ses arbres sans se faire repérer. Bien, dernière partie du plan en marche : grimper sur cet arbre et passer par-dessus le mur qui protégeait sa maison. En effet, cet arbre avait une branche assez grande pour toucher le mur et lui permettre d'y accéder. Il y était souvent monté plus jeune, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.

Pourtant, alors qu'il allait entamer sa montée, des bruits l'alertèrent. Des gardes. Il entendait parfaitement leur voix. S'agenouillant dans l'ombre, derrière l'arbre, il essaya de calmer sa respiration.

« Et là, tu vois, il lui donne la montre et il la fait glisser jusqu'au méchant qui se prend une vilaine explosion !

-Hm, pas mal… Mais t'as vu la scène dans l'eau, me dit pas qu'il n'est pas super fort ? »

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre. La main sur la bouche, il ne faisait pas attention à leur discussion et attendit qu'ils passent de l'autre côté de la maison. Dés qu'ils furent partit, le brun put souffler enfin. Il avait été trop confiant… Veillant à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres, il commença son ascension. Ce fut plus difficile que prévu mais il y parvint.

Au niveau de la branche en question, Tobio prit quelques instants pour souffler et avança à quatre pattes sur la branche puis posa enfin pied sur l'épais mur en pierre grise. Bien maintenant, descendre.

Le mur était fait en brique et il y avait quelques interstices pour qu'il puisse descendre. Pourtant, dés qu'il posa un premier pied sur une brique, sa semelle glissa et il se sentit tomber en arrière.

Ecarquillant les yeux, il battit inconsciemment des bras en fermant les yeux. Il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et tous ses efforts détruits pour rien, par une chute idiote. Pourtant, la chute ne vint pas et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa vision semblait différente et il était à quelques centimètres du sol dans les airs.

Reprenant ses esprits, il arrêta de battre des bras –pas vraiment en réalité- et découvrit qu'il était posé sur des pattes et non plus des pieds. Il-il s'était _transformé_ ?

Cela faisait si longtemps –depuis son enfance- qu'il n'avait revêtit sa forme animale et il se sentait…étrangement bien. Se concentrant de nouveau, il retrouva sa forme humaine et se cacha rapidement à l'angle d'un bâtiment, le cœur battant.

C'était ses émotions qui lui avaient permis de se transformer : sa peur de mourir et l'adrénaline de sa fuite. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à l'avenir. Le jeune homme calma du mieux qu'il put les battements effrénés dans sa poitrine puis se détourna du mur.

Comme dans la cuisine, il ne devait pas regarder en arrière, il y était maintenant. Deux arrondissements à traverser et il attendrait le Sud de la capitale… _La liberté est enfin à moi, je vais pourrait accomplir mon rêve,_ se dit-il en commençant sa marche à travers les ruelles.

* * *

Un bruit de papier froissé le fit instinctivement se retourner, malgré le fait qu'il fasse parfaitement jour et qu'il soit dans une rue marchande. Des séquelles qu'il avait gardées d'Amérique… Le jeune homme resserra l'écharpe en laine rouge cousue par ses soins autour de son cou, s'adaptant toujours difficilement à l'air bien plus frais du Japon. Rester concentré sur sa route, tout en ne paraissant pas suspect et en veillant à ne pas être suivi. Un jeu d'enfant…

S'approchant du stand de livres d'un marchand itinérant, le châtain s'attarda sur les reliures alors que le vieil homme lui disait avec un sourire :

« Nous avons des livres allemands si cela vous intéresse.

-Je préfère le russe.»

Le jeune homme salua le vendeur d'un signe de tête puis s'en retourna sur son chemin, vérifiant une énième fois qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il marcha quelques mètres de plus et rentra finalement dans un café. Frottant ses mains, il s'avança vers une fenêtre donnant sur la rue et attendit un serveur. Après avoir commandé un café noir –Kuroo n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui en disant qu'il faisait ça pour paraître plus adulte-, sa boisson arriva plutôt rapidement et il resta ici pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, à griffonner sur son calepin. Deux autres cafés plus tard, il sentait une migraine arriver et décida de sortir, d'autant plus que son rendez-vous n'allait pas tarder. Dés qu'il sortit, un vent frais s'engouffra dans son blouson et il maudit son chef de l'avoir envoyé dans le 14ème pour ce fichu rendez-vous. Si l'allé s'était déroulé au chaud dans le train, il devait maintenant subir l'assaut du vent –qui n'était pourtant constitué que de légères brises passagères- en marchant vers un entrepôt prêt du parc. Le jeune homme sortit un papier sur lequel était gribouillé un plan rapide de l'arrondissement et suivit les indications inscrites.

Grommelant encore pour la forme du peu de précisions données par le plan, il dû pourtant se débrouiller seul, ne pouvant risquer de parler de trop prêt à un piaf –malgré qu'il soit en territoire neutre et que Bokuto soit ami avec Kuroo (ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait compris). Enfin, il trouva ce qui semblait être l'entrepôt en question : délabré et un toit plat en tuiles rouges. Enfonçant sa tête dans son cou, il s'avança, les mains dans les poches, vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Après avoir ouvert une porte en fer, il découvrit l'entrepôt tout d'abord vide, seulement des piles de bois couvertes par des bâches, puis vit rapidement son contact assis sur le rebord d'une caisse. Celui-ci se releva prestement, secoua son jean puis le rejoint, stressé:

« Bonjour, Yaku-san, le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Très bien, Fukunaga, malgré le froid… Eh, calme-toi, je n'ais pas été suivi.

Le brun sembla rassurer et regarda machinalement de droite à gauche avant de reprendre en s'excusant :

-Je suis désolé, mais vous savez que c'est compliqué là-bas…

-Je sais bien. Bon, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

Le siamois en face de lui se reprit et sourit :

-Nishinoya Yû est fini !

-Tu en es certain ?

-Il a été gravement blessé et m'est avis qu'il ne s'en sortira pas.

-Donc il n'est pas encore mort… Fit remarquer Yaku.

-Ça ne saurait tarder. »

Malgré que le brun soit fier de son info, cela n'eut pas l'air d'avoir le même effet sur le châtain qui le lui fit savoir par un regard glacial. Malgré sa petite taille, il ne fallait pas prendre l'un des bras droits du Grand Tigre à légère. Celui demanda sombrement :

« Tu crois vraiment que Kuroo va se contenter de ça ?

-N-non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'excusa Shôhei avant de reprendre en déglutissant. J'ai une autre nouvelle mais cela ne va pas vous plaire…

-Dis toujours… Soupira l'émissaire.

-Sawamura a lancé un plan pour gonfler ses troupes, il veut se venger définitivement de nous… Il rassemble également ses plus proches bras-droits pour une réunion importante au sujet de ses objectifs plus…précis…

-Hm, intéressant, sourit Yaku, quand a lieu cette réunion ?

-Samedi soir… Sourit le brun, rassuré, mais Yaku se reprit rapidement :

-Bien, tu vas évidement t'y rendre et nous envoyer un message dés que tu en auras appris plus. Pour info, Kuroo prépare déjà la riposte, on n'a pas attendu tes infos de merde pour se renseigner… »

Mort de peur, pour sa mission et en comprenant qu'il avait déçu ses employeurs, il voulu répliquer mais le regard froid de l'autre Félin l'en dissuada rapidement et il baissa les yeux. Yaku soupira et commença à se détourner. Arrivé prêt de la porte, il se tourna finalement vers le brun :

« Bon et bien… Adieu ! »

La porte claqua et Shôhei Fukunaga sût qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort. En temps normal, son patron n'aurait pas accepté qu'il soit envoyé directement dans le bec du Grand-Corbeau mais on ne décevait pas Kuroo. Après tout, il fallait que _le sang s'écoule sans encombre et fasse circuler l'oxygène pour que le cerveau puisse bien fonctionner._

* * *

L'un des deux corps donna un dernier coup de reins puissant alors que le second étouffait un long gémissement dans le cou de son amant. Les deux amoureux s'écroulèrent, pantelants, sur le futon, toujours entrelacés. Une brise traversa la chambre alors qu'ils retrouvaient un souffle normal. Le plus grand se décolla le premier et, dégageant une mèche de cheveux grise du front de son partenaire, il l'embrassa. Puis, il s'allongea de façon à ce que l'autre puisse se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, en silence, à apprécier les rayons orangés du soleil couchant sur leurs peaux mouillées. C'est de nouveau le dominant qui parla le premier :

« Pars avec moi, Kôshi.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. » Rit doucement le plus jeune, habitué à cette phrase de son amant après avoir fait l'amour.

Le jeune héritier décrivait des cercles sur le haut du torse du brun du bout de son doigt et s'étonna de ne pas l'entendre réagir. Il releva donc le menton et le vit en pleine contemplation du ciel. Il demanda donc en chuchotant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Voyant que le brun ne réagissait toujours pas, il se redressa franchement. Celui-ci sembla enfin reprendre conscience de sa présence et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il reprit en lui caressant la joue :

« Sérieusement, viens avec moi, je te préfères à mes côtés, en sécurité…

-Tu ne continue jamais cette conversation d'habitude… S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Et bien, tu me manques vraiment et-… Essaya le brun mais il se fit rapidement arrêter par le regard de Kôshi.

-Ne me raconte pas de bêtises, Daichi, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Que prépares-tu ? »

Le chef des Corbeaux soupira en baissant les yeux. Il se redressa pour faire face à son amant qui le regardait les bras croisés sur son torse fin. Le brun posa ses mains sur les joues pâles de l'androgynus et lui dit d'un air sérieux, mais presque fou, qui fit frissonner Kôshi :

« Quelque chose de fantastique, qui va changer notre vie !

-Daichi… Tu m'inquiètes là, explique moi…

-Non (il secoua la tête) tu ne peux pas encore comprendre, Amour, mais tu n'auras plus à suivre les ordres de ton père et porter l'enfant d'un autre ! »

Baissant les yeux, le jeune homme eut un sourire triste en pensant à cette histoire et toucha inconsciemment son ventre. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un androgynus, et il se rappelait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, mais il avait dû suivre les ordres de son paternel, le chef du clan Ukai. Aujourd'hui, celui-ci voulait le marier à un riche héritier pour qu'il puisse lui procurer une descendance digne de ce nom. Mais, Daichi était arrivé dans sa vie et il ne comptait pas le laisser partir… Alors, Kôshi releva la tête et plongea ses yeux ambre dans ceux de son amant :

« Fais ce que tu veux, Daichi, mais par pitié fais attention à toi… »

Le brun acquiesça et l'embrassa chastement. Ils se firent interrompre par des coups donnés à la porte.

« Ukai-sama, je viens vous apporter vos habits pour le repas. »

Toujours son sourire aux lèvres, Daichi se redressa, se rhabilla et, avec une dernière caresse sur la joue de son amant qui le regarda d'un air suppliant et un dernier "je t'aime", il se transforma et s'envola dans le ciel rosé. Des plumes noires tombèrent dans la chambre et Kôshi les ramassa pour les cacher et remettre ses draps en ordre. Ensuite, il informa le serviteur qu'il ferait sa toilette seul puis l'appela dix minutes après pour qu'il aide à revêtir son kimono.

« Le repas est servi, Ukai-sama. »

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme le suivit à travers les couloirs, en pensant à la rapide discussion qu'il avait eut avec Daichi. Vraiment, il ne savait ce que prévoyait son amant et ça l'inquiétait sérieusement. Surtout avec tous ces problèmes de clans…

Attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte pour rejoindre la salle à manger, il toucha inconsciemment son ventre et caressa la plume qu'il gardait coincé dans un pan de sa manche.

o

* * *

Alors là, c'était la meilleure. La nouvelle qui embellissait sa journée. Yaku foudroyait du regard la petite affiche collée à la porte en grillage vert, faisant fi des grognements de mécontentements des personnes autour de lui. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le centre-ville et se trouver un hôtel. Foutu train et _problèmes de maintenances_ …

Ne préférant pas jouer la carte de Fukurôdani trop rapidement, le jeune homme traversait les rues à la recherche d'une chambre pas trop chère pour y passer la nuit. Malheureusement, toutes celles qu'il dénichait étaient soient trop coûteuses soit complètes. Et il ne pouvait pas rentrer sous sa forme animale, la route était trop longue et c'était trop risqué. Super journée, vous dis-je.

Grognant, il reprit sa route, sans trop savoir où aller. Yaku pensa rapidement à Shôhei et à la façon dont il allait rallier le 12èmearrondissement. Enfin, sa vraie forme était moins risquée que la sienne. Il y pensa, sans avoir une quelconque once de pitié pour lui. Le brun avait, à une époque, montré des signes de réelles capacités d'infiltration. En effet, il avait une faible odeur et maîtrisait bien la forme de ses pupilles : le candidat parfait en somme. Mais, il faut évidement un point sombre au tableau… Depuis l'animosité croissante entre les deux clans, les bagarres se faisaient plus nombreuses et cet imbécile commençait à…avoir peur. Et ça se voyait. Des infos de moins en moins potables, de moins en moins de messages… Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kuroo pour comprendre que son agent était devenu une mauviette. Sur le coup, Yaku avait pu le comprendre mais…les Félins de Nekoma n'avaient pas peur, point à la ligne. Leur société et leur époque était trop compliqué et dangereuse pour qu'il s'intéresse au sort d'une poule mouillée.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il passa devant un petit restaurant. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme releva la tête à cause de la devanture très lumineuse et dans les teintes orange. Pour se faire un peu rêver, il lut la carte et sentit son ventre crier. Grimaçant, il s'en écarta, reprenant son chemin initial. C'est-à-dire…aucune destination. Soupirant, il s'arrêta soudainement quelques mètres plus loin, se retrouvant au niveau d'une ruelle adjacente au restaurant. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une ruelle appartenant au restau où étaient entreposée des poubelles et des cagots vides.

Alors que le Félin allait repartir, il entendit un grand coup et des cris. Tournant la tête vers la ruelle, il vit une porte en fer s'ouvrit brusquement et un gros japonais en sortir pour jeter une autre personne dehors. Le cuisiner criait comme un charretier alors que la personne se ratatinait contre le mur en brique. Après que l'homme soit partit dans un puissant claquement de porte, Yaku se retrouva, sans s'en rendre compte, dans la ruelle. Arrivant prêt de la personne qui ne bougeait plus (il se demandait si elle n'était pas morte), il s'agenouilla sans la toucher :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il se retrouvait là. On ne l'avait jamais aidé, lui, quand il était viré aussi sec contre des poubelles… Peut-être qu'il ne voulait le laisser dans la détresse dans lequel il avait été un an plus tôt ? En effet, il avait supposé que la personne soit un homme. Quoi que recroquevillé, il avait aperçu des jambes et des bras plutôt fins et longilignes. De plus, lorsque la personne s'était soudainement relevée vers lui, Yaku avait aperçu un torse plat et des traits masculins. Mais pas seulement… Il avait aussi frissonné. Des yeux verts à la pupille très fendue qui semblaient le juger, d'un air effrayé. Le châtain, déglutissant, répéta :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'autre jeune homme, aux cheveux gris, baissa les yeux et tentant de répondre mais n'y parvint pas.

« _Russe…_ »

Quelle aubaine. Après un séjour de quelques temps en Russie avant de rejoindre le Japon (au niveau climat, Yaku ne pouvait pas supporter la Russie), il avait appris les bases et s'était passionné pour sa littérature. Dans un russe très approximatif et basique, il répondit :

« _Je…parle un peu russe…_

Agréablement étonné, le jeune homme en face de lui se redressa et le dépassa d'une tête. Bon, ça annonçait la couleur, pensa Yaku, pour qui sa taille était un sujet bien sensible. Avant que l'autre ne parte dans un récit interminable, le châtain le devança :

« _Thérianthrope ?_ » Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt l'inconnu (il s'en doutait avec ses yeux).

L'autre acquiesça vivement et, contre toute attente, se transforma. Yaku se retrouva donc face d'une once adulte très, très grande. Et c'était bien un Félin en plus, c'était sa chance… Le destin les avaient réunis ou quoi ? Paniquant, il lui expliqua tant bien que mal de retrouver sa forme humaine. Intrigué, le jeune homme l'écouta pourtant et attendit une réaction de la part du châtain. Celui-ci soupira et se frotta les yeux, gêné par l'air amusé et intéressé de l'autre. Ce mec était bipolaire ou bien ?

Yaku finit par se redresser et indiqua à l'autre de faire de même. Ne pouvant rentrer en train, il oublia toute possibilité de le faire en forme animale –surtout avec une panthère dans les pattes-. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une idée…les Chouettes.

En évitant de remarquer que le garçon le dépassait désormais de deux têtes, il lui expliqua tant bien que mal qu'ils faillaient qu'ils soient discrets car ils avaient une bonne heure de marche avant d'arriver au bar de Fukurôdani. Etant donné qu'il bégayait et trouvait ses mots avec difficulté, l'autre semblait amusé et souriait grandement en voyant l'autre bougonner.

Finalement, Yaku commença la marche en passant par les ruelles les plus discrètes. Malgré qu'il soit habillé convenablement, le russe ne passait pas inaperçu. Ah, mais au fait…

« _Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je suis Yaku Morisuke_ … »

Le plus grand sourit, faisant pétiller ses prunelles vertes et répondit :

« _Lev Haiba_ ! »

o

* * *

Levant les yeux sur toute la longueur du bâtiment, elle déglutit malgré elle. _Souffle Yui, tu n'as pas à avoir peur_ … Se disait-elle depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle pour se goinfrer de glace rhum-raisin devant une série. Soupirant, elle réajusta une mèche noire derrière son oreille –notant qu'il faudrait qu'elle retourne chez le coiffeur- et tira un peu sur sa jupe tulipe noire.

Entrant finalement dans le hall de l'immeuble, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'accueil en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol.

« Bonsoir, je suis Haruna Moé, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ushijima-san.

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi, Haruna-san. »

Elle suivit la jeune femme et la détailla de la tête aux pieds pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible. Beau tailleur, coupe parfaite, maquillage discret mais classe…bien représentative de l'endroit où elle travaillait. Elle se trouvait donc dans l'immeuble de Wakatoshi Ushijima, le chef du clan Shiratorizawa, un clan très riche et puissant qui trainait un peu dans tout. Commerce, finances et…politique. Et, d'après ses sources, le patron de ce clan prenait souvent son déjeuner avec le gouverneur. C'était donc lui qui devait avoir des infos quant à la situation des clans…

La secrétaire l'amena devant un ascenseur et la laissa seule, avec un sourire professionnel, rejoindre le bureau de son patron.

« Une collègue va s'occuper de vous quand vous arriverez en haut. »

La brunette acquiesça puis, dés que les portes furent fermées, elle souffla. Quel stress, bon Dieu… Son plan était pourtant parfait… Elle s'était fait passer pour une simple journaliste, s'était procuré de faux papiers d'identité et avait proposé d'écrire un article sur Ushijima. Evidement, elle parviendrait à lui poser des questions sur les clans… Pourtant, elle se sentait inquiète…

Non, il ne fallait pas. Elle était talentueuse et intelligente, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle échoue. _Et pourtant…_

* * *

 **J'adore être cruelle… Bon ! Un bon chapitre de fait, je suis plutôt contente –enfin, j'ai plutôt été contente de l'écrire. Pour le prochain, je vous annonce juste que j'ai commencé à l'écrire et notamment le repas entre Akaashi et Oikawa. Mon Dieu, j'adore écrire ce passage ! (je défend les cracks-pairing, donc OUI, il se passera sûrement quelque chose entre eux même s'ils ne se sont jamais parlé dans le manga.)**

 **Bon et bien, j'espère que cela vous a plu, à très vite pour la suite !**

 **Bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !**

 **PS : Au fait, vous avez vu l'air MEGA-BADASS d'Iwaizumi dans l'épisode 19 ? Mon Dieu, je fonds, je ne me souvenais pas de ce passage dans les scans ! Mais qu'est-ce que je sur-kiffe ce personnage, c'est fou !**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOKYO ANIMAL – CHAPITRE 4**

 **Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre de** _ **Tokyo Animal**_ **! Et bien, me revoici pour un chapitre 4 qui arrive beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, je crois que j'évolue dans le bon sens, ah, ah !**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'en suis plutôt contente : en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Je vous annonce qu'il aurait du arriver plus tôt mais je suis tombée salement malade et je n'avais qu'une envie : rester allongée sur mon canapé ! J'espère que vous comprendrez…**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain, je sais déjà qui va entrer en scène et je ne vais pas tarder à pouvoir changer le résumé un peu plus bas. L'histoire avance mes amis et il y a encore pas mal de personnages qui doivent arriver ! Par contre, j'aimerai aussi faire un petit truc à côté, comme un petit recueil d'OS sur des cracks-pairing, qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **Je ne répondrais pas à toutes les reviews précisément mais je tenais à remercier** _ **Rin-BlackRabbit**_ **, et** _ **DarkAlchemist**_ **pour leurs compliments et leurs encouragements, je vous embrasse ! Vous qui me suivez depuis le début de cette fic, vos reviews illuminent mes jours ! TwT**

 **Merci bien sûr à ceux qui suivent, qui mettent en favori ou qui commentent le reste de mon travail ! Je vous envoie des petits cœurs et c'est rare de ma part !**

 **Pour finir, j'essayerai d'être plus précise dans mes explications sur toutes les institutions, etcetera, mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez des questions.**

 **Résumé (il ne change pas pour l'instant puisque l'histoire n'a pas trop avancée…)**

 _Les batailles de clans font rage à Tokyo, et des innocents commencent à être ajoutés à l'équation. Yui Michimiya, une journaliste humaine, commence à s'intéresser à ces histoires mais ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle court. Au même moment, Daichi Sawamura, chef de Karasuno, envoie ses Oiseaux à la recherche de nouveaux membres pour se lancer dans une grande croisade contre les Félins, ses pires ennemis. Les rouages commencent à s'imbriquer : le chef du Conseil réagit et demande de l'aide au recrutement, les Félins aussi et le danger plane de plus en plus sur certaines personnes…_

 **Je rappelle que j'ai désormais Twitter ( xPepchan) et que si vous avez besoin d'une bêta-lectrice, je suis complètement partante !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

o

Au moment même où Akaashi Keiji entra dans le restaurant, il fut frappé par l'ambiance classieuse qui y régnait. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à un tel lieu mais ça l'étonnait toujours autant. Les lustres en cristal étalaient leur douce lumière sur les tables, créant une ambiance lumineuse et très claire, loin de celle tamisée du bar des chouettes. Il y avait déjà plusieurs clients attablés, fort bien habillé, et il avait lui-même pris ses précautions. Connaissant la personnalité de celui qui l'invitait, il avait prévu une tenue adéquate, sans trop en faire. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme (sans que le principal concerné sans rende compte d'ailleurs). Le noiraud était donc habillé d'un ensemble costume bleu marine et chemise dans les mêmes tons, sans cravate. La tenue n'était pas de la meilleure marque mais elle seyait parfaitement au jeune homme, faisant croire à un ouvrage des meilleurs couturiers.

Il n'avait pas ajouté de fioritures à ses cheveux ou à son visage mais avait comme même pris soin de ne pas paraître trop débraillé. Ainsi, il s'avançait vers le maître d'hôtel, tout en regardant les sièges rouges bordeaux et les nappes blanches. Un serveur passa prêt de lui et il suivit du regard les plats en porcelaine et aux bordures dorées. Ce monde pouvait en faire rêver plus d'un et il ne se plaignait pas d'être ici, mais ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il aimait. Mais c'est en voyant un homme en costume à queue de pie, traditionnel des établissements français, qu'il eut une pensée pour le bois verni du bar et hésita à courir dans le sens inverse. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore ? Se dit-il de nouveau en voyant Oikawa un peu plus loin.

Le beau brun (il ne fallait pas se leurrer) avait opté pour un costume noir avec chemise blanche et cravate qui –bon Dieu- le rendait encore plus parfait qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant, ce qu'Akaashi remarqua, c'était son regard. Un regard profond et appréciateur porté sur sa personne. S'empêchant toute réaction du type rougissement et autres bégayements, il remercia d'une faible voix le maître d'hôtel qui le conduisit à sa table, lui tirant même sa chaise. Il le congédia avec politesse en posant sa main sur le dossier et s'assit sobrement.

« Bonsoir, Oikawa-san, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Aka-chan, j'attendrais des jours et des nuits s'il le fallait. » Minauda le Canidé en face de lui.

L'Oiseau ne prit même pas la peine de soupirer et regardait un peu partout, sauf devant lui, c'est-à-dire les yeux rieurs de son _patron_. Ah oui, ça aussi il l'avait oublié : il dinait avec son chef pour avoir, à la base, des informations sur Ushijima Wakatoshi. Sympathique…

« Aka-chan, détend-toi, on est là pour passer une bonne soirée… » Sourit patiemment le brun.

Le susnommé risqua un regard vers le brun qui lui offrit un sourire ravageur. Soupirant finalement, il finit par lâcher prise, se disant que cette soirée lui permettrait en effet d'oublier un peu son quotidien et la scène qui avait eu lieu avant son départ.

« Hm, désolé, Oikawa-san, j'étais un peu perturbé c'est tout…

-Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ? Hm… Non, attend, Bokuto ? »

Le noiraud n'eut pas à valider, son regard le fit pour lui. En effet, après s'être préparé, il avait dû faire un saut au bar et, malheureusement, il était tombé sur son _autre_ patron. En le voyant ainsi, Bokuto avait eu une réaction _normale_ en lui demandant où il allait. Etant enlisé dans trop de mensonges, Akaashi lui avait expliqué tant bien que mal que ce n'était qu'une sortie entre amis avec le chef du Recrutement mais l'Oiseau lui avait fait tout un cirque. Il avait donc claqué la porte, très énervé, pour se diriger vers son rendez-vous.

« Crise de jalousie… Je ne le comprends vraiment pas parfois. » Expliqua Keiji, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il ne vit pas l'étincelle dans les yeux d'Oikawa qui répondit doucement :

« Je le comprends, tu sais, tu es très désirable, c'est normal qu'il soit jaloux…

Etonné par cette réponse, le noiraud fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne crois pas être-

-Si, si, tu l'es, et ais un peu plus confiance en toi ! »

Sur ces mots, le brun se tourna instantanément vers le serveur qui arrivait sans bruit. L'odorat certainement… Il passa commande puis se tourna vers son invité qui, pour une fois, perdit un peu ses moyens. Keiji regarda le menu avec une rapidité folle et commanda ce qui lui sauta aux yeux. Il nota également l'absence de prix sur sa carte et non sur celle du brun. Cliché mais efficace, pourtant il savait s'il devait se sentir offusqué d'être à la place de la femme dans cette situation… Après son choix, toujours avec un sourire, Oikawa commanda un vin qui conviendrait aux deux plats (de la viande, on n'est pas voraces pour rien) et le serveur partit.

Le suivant du regard, le noiraud le vit entrer dans les cuisines et perçut au loin un jeune commis paniqué en cuisine. Le voir lui rappela le rouquin qu'il avait secouru quelques jours plus tôt. Il se demandait comment il allait...

« Il te plait ? »

Sursautant discrètement, il s'excusa, ne comprenant pas la question et plongea son regard dans celui du brun.

« Le serveur ? » Demanda Keiji, demandant la seule personne qui lui venait à l'esprit et étant donné qu'il l'avait suivit du regard.

Pourtant, Oikawa secoua la tête à la négative et lui demanda d'oublier sa question puis le questionna sur sa journée. Akaashi ne s'en offusqua pas et participa à la discussion, y trouvant de plus en plus, une petite échappatoire. La personne en face de lui était d'une compagnie fort agréable, il ne fallait pas se leurer.

Après quelques verres de vins et leur plat, ils attendaient tranquillement leur dessert. Oikawa avait le coude posé sur la table, son verre dans sa main et Keiji ses bras croisés sur la table, les doigts qui couraient sur le pied du verre.

« Alors, puisque tu as accepté de m'accompagner, je pense que tu veux désormais me poser tes questions Ushijima ? »

Etonnement, son esprit d'agent vacilla. La soirée était plutôt agréable, très même, et il ne voulait pas la gâcher par ses questions trop sérieuses. Il se frotta donc la nuque sous l'œil attentif du brun :

« Hm, elles peuvent attendre, vous savez, les questions…

Agréablement étonné, Oikawa se permit d'approcher ses doigts de ceux de Keiji :

-Hm, tu es certain ? Pourtant c'était le but de cette sortie, non ? »

Le noiraud acquiesça difficilement devant l'air plus que ravi du brun. Bon, ça commençait à devenir intéressant pour l'un et gênant pour l'autre… Le brun se redressa donc et attendit que son invité lui pose les questions prévues. Après un petit mordillement de lèvre et quelque hésitation, le jeune homme prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Canidé ? »

Ahuri par cette question, Tooru ne put s'empêcher un léger rire –ce qui fit rougir délicatement de brun- et posa définitivement sa main sur celle de son homologue.

« Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question…. Ça me plait (un petit sourire sexy, et un !)… Être Canidé, hm ? Et bien… On se sent extrêmement puissant, je présume. »

Keiji acquiesça et ils continuèrent ainsi. Les deux hommes parlèrent de leur situation, de leurs voyages, de leur enfance… Ce fut très agréable des deux côtés. C'est banal, mais à la fois…différent. Ils n'étaient, à la base, pas banals, de part leur identité mais aussi par leur personnalité. C'était rafraîchissant mais un peu paradoxal. Se voir leur rappelaient le travail (et la trahison du côté de l'Oiseau), ce qui ne permettait pas de souffler, habituellement. Mais l'excitation qu'ils pourraient apporter à l'autre dans une relation future était étonnement liée à la normalité de ces discussions. Voilà, ils ne sauraient l'expliquer mais…ils se sentaient bien. Savoir que Tooru adorait le chocolat et que Keiji aimait les séries policières était d'une normalité sans nom mais ça leur plaisait.

A la fin du repas, Oikawa paya sous le regard agacé de son invité et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir, leurs manteaux bien fermés.

« Hm, tu ne trouve pas ça cliché mais très romantique, une fin de soirée sous le ciel étoilé ? » Minauda le brun en s'approchant de l'autre.

Sans émotion apparente sur le visage, Akaashi leva les yeux vers le ciel et sentit l'envie de s'envoler. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par une main dans son cou et des lèvres sur les siennes. Le Canidé l'embrassait, poussé par la vision du profil du noiraud sous la lumière discrète de la lune et des lampadaires (lui donnant un air mystique et pur). Celui-ci ne le repoussa, posa une main sur son torse mais ne voulu pas répondre avec passion.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes après, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Concentrés, ils n'entendirent évidement pas le déclic d'un appareil photo non loin.

* * *

Fermant la porte avec précaution, il prit le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre environnante et défit son blouson. Le nouveau venu s'avança à pas légers, salua le videur, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce principale. Faisant fi de la musique et des danseuses, il passa derrière des clients attablés et ouvrit la porte de service. Après un couloir, le jeune garçon se trouva dans un salon et souffla légèrement en voyant que son patron était absent. Il s'assit donc sur l'un des canapés, saluant ses collègues qui profitaient d'une tasse de thé.

Alors qu'il allait se perdre dans ses pensées, quelqu'un blottit sa tête dans son cou et lui lécha affectueusement la mâchoire. Riant doucement, il prit la main de l'autre et demanda :

« Kenma… Comment vas-tu ?

-Hm, bien… Tu m'as manqué, Shô-yô. » Ronronna doucement le félin collé contre lui.

Le rouquin sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux en profitant de la douceur des cheveux blonds qui glissaient dans son cou. D'autres personnes présentes voulurent se coller à lui comme cela mais Kenma les renvoya paître d'un regard noir et d'un feulement menaçant pour certains. De son rire cristallin, il calmait les ardeurs de l'autre et ils reprenaient leur discussion légère et agréable.

« Comment va Kuroo ? Tu l'as vu dernièrement ?

-Oui… Il m'a pris ma console et a dit qu'il me la redonnerait quand je rejoindrais officiellement son clan ! Lui et son histoire de cerveau… » Expliqua le blond avec calme et gêne.

C'est ce qu'il aimait chez Kenma. Son calme. Le blond était calme dans toutes les situations –à part quant on s'approchait de trop prêt de son rouquin adoré- mais il était réellement adorable. Les deux Félins étaient amis d'enfance, et Kuroo avait toujours dit que Kenma était le "cerveau" de Nekoma. Cela gênait affreusement le blondin qui ne voulait récupérer aucun honneur, surtout qu'il était ce qu'on appelait un "membre sans attache". Il avait aidé deux-trois fois Kuroo au nom de leur amitié mais celui-ci voulait absolument qu'il devienne un membre de Nekoma à part entière. De plus, étant donné que Kenma ne voulait pas que sa situation s'ébruite, personne ne savait qui était ce "cerveau" dont la devise du clan Félin parlait…

« Je t'offrirais toutes les consoles du monde. » Le consola Shôyô en lui caressant l'épaule.

Et d'un autre côté, il y avait Shôyô. Tout le monde disait au blond "Quoi ? Mais tu as trop de chance qu'un clan veuille de toi ! Tu serais presque le chef en plus ! Au revoir le tapinage, mon vieux ! T'es vraiment égoïste… Et puis, Kuroo-sama est tellement beau, bla, bla…" N'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait tout les jours ? S'attirer les faveurs ? Pour Kenma, c'était du pareil au même et il voulait se débrouiller seul. Ça, l'Oiseau l'avait compris. Lui aussi pourrait rejoindre tous les clans qu'il voudrait mais il voulait se battre de ses propres moyens. Trouvant un réconfort et un véritable ami en la personne de Shôyô, le blond s'était très attaché à lui.

Pourtant ce n'était pas que la seule raison…

Un bruit sourd arrêta toutes les discussions et les deux amis se séparèrent. Voilà qu'il arrivait, le _big-boss des putains_ … Une porte en bois s'ouvrit sur plusieurs hommes armés plus un, qui se démarquait. Par sa prestance, son aura, tout ce que vous voulez. Il était grand –très grand-, blond et habillé d'un costume très classe, pour bien rappeler à ses employés que lui, il avait de l'argent. On devinait un tatouage sur son torse, au vu des bouts de dessin sur son cou, et il était toujours fiché d'un sourire effrayant et fier.

« Et bien, ne faîtes pas cette tête et approchez… »

L'homme s'assit à son bureau et tous les employés se mirent en file indienne avec un périmètre de sécurité autour du bureau. Shôyô foudroya le chef du regard puis regarda une-par-une, les personnes s'avancer vers lui. Kenma était bien sagement caché derrière lui. Deux passèrent sans problèmes, en déposant une liasse de billet sur le meuble et en recevant une enveloppe blanche à la sortie. Pourtant, quant arriva la troisième, l'ambiance déjà pesante changea radicalement. Tremblante, la pauvre chose ne proposa que trois ou quatre billets pas plus.

La tension grimpa dans la pièce, alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le patron regarda les quelques papiers rosés puis se leva de son siège. Soudainement, il prit l'androgynus par le col et colla son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Un sourire sarcastique et foncièrement méchant prit place sur son visage.

« Mon petit, mon petit… Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ? Ça fait deux fois de suite, là…

-N-non, Tsukishima-sama ! Je n'oserai pas mais j-je ne me sentais pas bien cette semaine et-et je… »

Il arrêta sa tirade devant le regard glacial du blond qui le balança dans les bras de ses gardes du corps.

« Ferme. »

Son ordre cingla comme un coup de sabre alors que tout le monde baissait les yeux en essayant d'oublier les cris du jeune garçon qui était emmené. Certains retinrent du mieux qu'ils purent leurs larmes et Shôyô ne voulait plus imaginer ce qui arrivait aux androgynus envoyés là-bas. Sûrement les esclaves des gars du Recrutement…

Il frissonna légèrement et la distribution reprit. Aucun autre accident n'eut lieu puis ce fut enfin à son tour, après que Kenma soit passé (personne n'aimait passer en dernier) et se soit assis sur un canapé pour l'attendre. Il eut droit à un sourire de son patron quand il s'approcha. Le rouquin plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une énorme liasse de billet. Toutes les personnes présentes –les employés devaient encore attendre- furent encore une fois étonnées par la masse d'argent ramenée par le roux. D'un sourire fou, Tsukishima s'empara des billets, les compta et se leva. Il caressa la joue de Shôyô qui grimaça en sentant son ventre se tordre puis lui dit :

« Ah, Shôyô, Shôyô… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? C'est parfait, encore une fois, prenez en de la graine !

Tous baissèrent les yeux, à part certains (dont Kenma) qui regardaient le dos du roux avec envie, et le blond reprit avec un faux ton rêveur:

-Qu'est-ce que ce serais si tu étais androgynus ? »

Le jeune homme s'écarta vivement en fronçant les sourcils et en réitérant sa réponse :

« Jamais, Tsukishima, et tu sais que j'ai encore ce droit.

-Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds… » Soupira le blond en prenant un air faussement affligé.

En effet, la situation d'Hinata était un peu spéciale. Il était le seul prostitué à n'être pas encore transformé en androgynus. C'était une des règles du monde thérianthrope : personne ne doit être forcé à devenir androgynus (évidement, l'influence familiale joue souvent). C'était pour cela que Shôyô se permettait de tutoyer son boss, grâce à sa situation encore masculine. Les autres, presque femmes, étaient trop sensibles aux phéromones des hommes pour se rebeller.

C'est également pour ça que Kenma –et d'autres- étaient attachés au rouquin ou voulaient son attention. D'un naturel gentil, il émettait peu de phéromones mais assez pour affirmer sa qualité de mâle. Sans être dangereux ou inquiétant, au contraire des hommes de Tsukishima ou lui-même. Shôyô était leur réconfort masculin dans un univers de brute. Il était définitivement trop précieux… D'autant qu'il ne prenait pas de risque de tomber enceint et pouvait travailler "plus que les autres". Ce qui signifiait : plus d'argent dans les caisses, donc un peu plus d'argent pour eux et donc plus pour les médicaments de Natsu.

S'éloignant, il prit son enveloppe puis partit s'asseoir prêt de Kenma. Tsukishima l'avait suivit des yeux mais du se tourner vers tout le monde pour donner ses directives pour les deux semaines à suivre. Enfin, tous purent partir. Les deux amis sortirent ensemble du bar, le rouquin en essayant d'ignorer le regard du blond sur lui.

Dehors, ils apprécièrent quelques secondes l'air de la nuit puis Kenma se blottit dans ses bras. L'Oiseau lui frotta le dos avec affection puis lui embrassa le front.

« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer seul ?

-Hm, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Et toi, ça va aller ? Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux ?

-Pour finir dans une cocotte-minute ? Jamais de la vie, mais merci… » Rit doucement le jeune homme en reprenant ses caresses.

Ils étaient dans un bar du 9ème et alors que Kenma était dans le territoire Félin et qu'il y avait toujours un bras droit de Kuroo dans les parages, il ne risquait rien. Lui devait rejoindre son quartier de la zone neutre et il avait une bonne demi-heure de marche dans les rues protégées par Nekoma…

Il regarda un peu partout, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas d'homme en noir dans les parages puis écarta le blond.

« Ecoute, quand tu rentreras, fais attention aux ruelles, d'accord ?

Son ami le regarda bizarrement :

-Je sais… Comme toujours, quoi…

-Moui, mais c'est un peu particulier en ce moment…je pense que le Recrutement est dans les parages

-Quoi ? » S'étonna franchement Kenma en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le roux lui raconta sa rencontre d'il y a quelques jours et qu'il se doutait que le Recrutement n'ait pas envoyé des agents que dans le 10ème arrondissement. Kenma comprit bien ses doutes et lui promit de faire attention. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'enfuit vers le Sud. Souriant légèrement, Shôyô le regarda partir puis reprit son chemin également.

Mettant sa capuche sur sa tête, il repensa à la gentillesse du bel agent qu'il avait rencontré puis ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à sa sœur qui l'attendait sûrement d'un pied ferme.

* * *

La radio du bar était allumée et passait du rhythm and blues, pour réveilleur en douceur les occupants. Le jeune homme présent dans les cuisines sortit trois tasses blanches légèrement émaillées et les disposa sur un plateau rond en faux bois. Il y versa du thé dans chacune, disposa une assiette remplie de morceaux d'omelette sur le plateau et des bols de riz. Sans avoir oublié les baguettes, il rejoignit ses deux invités dans la salle.

Le gérant du lieu posa le plateau et regarda d'un air amusé le Félin de Nekoma essayer de comprendre et d'être compris par l'étranger. Celui-ci avait l'air étrangement amusé par la situation. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au bar –tard dans la nuit- le russe l'avait regardé d'un air menaçant, presque fou, semblant vérifier s'il était gentil ou méchant. Comme un véritable animal en somme… Le châtain se tourna vers l'Oiseau et le remercia précipitamment alors qu'il acceptait avec plaisir la tasse de thé.

« Merci Bokuto-san, tiens Lev… Non, attends ! Ça se mange avec ça… »

Bokuto s'assit à la table et jeta un regard à l'inconnu, ne faisant aucune remarque sur la veille. Il sourit en voyant Yaku tenter tant bien que mal d'enseigner l'utilisation des baguettes à l'autre Félin.

« Bon, dis-moi où tu l'as trouvé… Lev, c'est ça ? »

Le châtain acquiesça en soupirant, laissant le russe grignoter l'omelette, puis raconta en détails leur rencontre mais laissa sous silence le pourquoi-du comment il l'avait pris sous son aile. Il expliqua aussi le problème du train et donc s'excusa de s'incruster ainsi. Evidement, Bokuto n'y trouva aucun mal et lui proposa :

« Au fait, tu veux peut être appeler Kuroo ? Je peux te prêter le téléphone du bar.

-Ah oui, je veux bien, merci. »

Le gérant se leva, passa derrière le bar et lui tendit le téléphone qu'il avait déconnecté de son socle. Yaku s'éloigna, composa le numéro personnel de son boss et attendit les sonneries. Il resta à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être entendu par les deux autres mais pour toujours avoir un œil sur Lev qui avait l'air plutôt calme.

Bokuto regarda le châtain répondre, râler un peu (sûrement après une blague de mauvais goût du Félin) et commencer à parler seul plutôt longuement. La discussion dura une bonne dizaine de minutes (le temps que Yaku raconte son rendez-vous, son problème pour revenir puis sa…rencontre) puis il s'approcha de l'Oiseau à qui il tendit le combiné.

« Il veut vous parler. »

Le jeune homme le remercia en chantonnant et prit l'objet qu'il colla à son oreille en allant vers les cuisines.

« Hey, hey, Kuroo ! Ça fait longtemps, vieux frère ! Comment vas-tu ?

- _Bien, et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?_ »

Ravi de parler à son vieil ami, Bokuto commença un long monologue durant lequel il raconta les dernières infos croustillantes sur lui-même (comme le fait que ses plumes grisaient de plus en plus) et l'état financier du bar. Tout allait dans le meilleur du monde mais Kuroo commença à le questionner à son tour :

« _Et le petit Keiji, comment il va ?_ »

L'Oiseau soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et Kuroo comprit qu'il avait encore touché la corde sensible.

« _Quoi ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?_

-Mais, Kuroo ! C'est la faute de ce loup de malheur, il lui tourne toujours autour !

- _Oikawa ? Ce mec est un gros con, j'suis d'accord, mais le p'tit a le droit de voir qui il veut non_? »

Evidement, le jeune homme avait dit ça pour se moquer de son ami mais lui aussi ne faisait pas du tout confiance au chef du Recrutement. Ce Canidé à bouille d'ange était un véritable démon et il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à Akaashi, depuis quelques temps… Enfin, celui-ci était intelligent et il savait se défendre, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Après que Bokuto ait longuement râlé, il changea de sujet rapidement en demandant :

« _Alors, cet étranger ?_

-Hm ? Ah, le russe… et bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai une drôle d'impression…

- _Mauvaise ou bonne ?_

-Mauvaise, j'avoue… Il a l'air inoffensif mais je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose. Faudra que tu te fasses ta propre idée… »

Il savait que Kuroo lui faisait confiance mais il se montait peut être la tête pour rien et que ce garçon était juste un peu troublé par le changement de paysage. L'Oiseau vérifia par la petite fenêtre encastrée dans la porte des cuisines que les deux Félins allaient bien. Vérifiant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas écouté, il demanda :

« Au fait, vous avez fait beaucoup de dégâts dernièrement. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Le Félin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se frotta les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants.

« _Je ne peux pas te répondre par téléphone mais…tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit après la baston du self ?_ »

Bokuto écarquilla les yeux et son silence fit rire Kuroo. D'un rire presque sinistre mais amusé.

« _Ouais, tu te souviens… Parfait. Alors saches que Daichi a eu la même idée et que le Recrutement et le Conseil commencent à se mêler de nos affaires._

-A-attends, le Recrutement et le Conseil ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire dans cette histoire ? Se reprit finalement l'Oiseau.

- _Les Recruteurs font des rondes tous les soirs dans nos deux arrondissements. Et à mon avis, des petits aigles fouineurs leur ont intimé de le faire…_ »

Bokuto ne put le voir mais son ami griffait l'acier de son bureau avec ses ongles. La haine transpirait par tous ses pores et l'autre thérianthrope chercha attentivement ses mots.

« Et, comment l'as-tu appris ? Ils sont discrets normalement…

- _Un ami de Kenma, il en a rencontré un, seul, dans le 10_ _ème_ _et…_

-Les Recruteurs ne sont jamais seuls. Et ils ne se sont jamais trop occupés de votre cas…»

Qu'est ce que les deux clans chefs pouvaient avoir derrière la tête ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'une surveillance en réponse aux derniers incidents… C'était la réponse la plus logique mais…connaissant les deux autres patrons, il en doutait fort. L'Oiseau se frotta les yeux et se redressa vivement en entendant la clochette du bar –fermé à cette heure-ci. Regardant par la fenêtre, il aperçu Akaashi fermer la porte avec ses clés personnelles, toujours dans la tenue avec laquelle il l'avait quitté la veille.

« Je te laisse, Kuroo, je veillerai à ce que Yaku rentre sans problème. On se rappelle, et ne fais pas de bêtise.

- _Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Allez, va embrasser ta petite chouette._ »

S'il savait comme il en avait envie, pensa le chef de Fukurôdani en raccrochant.

* * *

« Doc' ! Comment va Yû ? »

Fermant la porte de la salle de repos, le susnommé se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme qui ne tenait plus en place. Le médecin soupira et se frotta les cheveux. Ça faisait, quoi, la dixième fois qu'il lui demandait ?

« Il se remet doucement, il doit continuer à dormir.

-Mais quand j'pourrais l'voir ? S'écria l'autre.

-Quand il se sera plus reposé, pour une fois qu'il se tient tranquille, je ne veux pas que tu l'embêtes. »

Le corbeau râla de nouveau et suivit le noiraud en essayant de lui donner toutes les raisons du monde pour lesquelles il pourrait rendre visite à son ami blessé. Mais le docteur, malgré sa discrétion, tint bon et répondit toujours de la même façon. Un "non" patient mais ferme. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le bureau de leur patron et y entrèrent sous les geignements du plus jeune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, et le jeune Oiseau se fit interrompre par une voix amusée.

« Tanaka, laisse Ennoshita tranquille s'il te plait. Tu verras Nishinoya en temps voulu. »

Le dénommé Tanaka grogna dans sa barbe et se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils disponible. Daichi le suivit du regard puis jeta un regard à son ami médecin qui s'était posté à ses côtés. Le chef put le lever et annonça d'une voix forte :

« Bien, mes amis, nous pouvons commencer. Kyoko, s'il te plait. »

La seule présence féminine de la pièce se fit sentir lorsqu'une superbe jeune femme s'avança vers la table basse au milieu de tous les mâles et qu'elle déposa plusieurs photographies devant chacun d'eux. Tanaka se redressa soudainement et offrit un sourire idiot à la belle femelle. Kyoko était un jaseur boréal de toute beauté et de toute grâce, que ce soit dans sa forme animale ou humaine. Malgré sa position de soumise, elle s'était rapidement intégrée et avait su montrer sa valeur en devenant la conseillère du chef de Karasuno. Les hommes présents, à peu prêt une dizaine, prirent les clichés et croassèrent de rage en voyant les dégâts causés par les chats.

« Mes amis, je vous ai demandé de venir pour deux choses. La première pour vous demander à chacun comment évolue la recherche… »

Chacun expliquèrent qu'ils avaient fouillés toutes les ruelles du 12ème et du 10ème pour trouver des hommes. Chacun avaient répondu présents, par peur de finir sans clan ou dépecés par les serres des corbeaux. Pourtant, beaucoup l'avaient fait avec plaisir, ne supportant plus la présence des Félins trop prêts de leur habitat.

« Pour ce qui est des quartiers au Nord, cela fut plus compliqué mais…je crois que nous avons trouvé la bonne méthode. Expliqua un grand brun, un peu gêné.

-Explique-toi. Proposa Daichi.

-Et bien, même s'ils sont rares, certains sans-abris persistent dans les ruelles. Nous n'avons eu qu'à leur proposé de se venger des riches et ils ont acceptés de nous suivre. »

Certains acquiescèrent, trouvant le stratagème malin, mais d'autres furent étonnés. Se venger des riches, comment ça ? Le chef, lui, sourit grandement et montra de la main son plus proche bras-droit.

« Voilà, Asahi, tu as tout compris. »

Le susnommé acquiesça et s'assit aux côtés de Tanaka qui le félicita d'un coup de coude. Quelques uns restaient pourtant dubitatifs…

« Je vous explique. Nous voulons changer les choses, vous êtes avec moi ? Mais comment le pouvons-nous, si nous nous cantonnons à notre pauvre Sud ? »

Daichi était un excellent orateur, on pouvait le répéter cent fois. Il ferma son poing qu'il posa sur le bureau, en pointant du doigt la fenêtre.

« Nous devons viser plus loin, si nous devons gagner, vous comprenez ?

-S'allier avec d'autres clans ? »

Riant pour lui-même, le brun baissa la tête en niant ce qu'un de ses compagnons avait supposé. Il passa de l'autre côté du bureau et s'appuya sur le rebord. Il sonda du regard l'assemblée puis reprit son explication :

« Non, les amis, pas d'alliance, pas d'amitié. Seulement nous, notre force, notre honneur ! Si nous voulons vaincre nos pires ennemis, nous devons viser plus haut ! »

Tous ne sut décrire ce qui se passa à se moment là, mais l'ambiance changea en un instant. Un instant de flottement, presque irréel et hors du temps. La pression, l'adrénaline, la tension, tout cela mélangé. Les membres commencèrent un à un à sourire, comprenant peu à peu les intentions de leur chef.

Le corbeau se redressa et, alors qu'il allait reprendre la discussion, il s'arrêta soudainement. Il se tourna lentement vers la fenêtre et envoya un regard vers Kyoko. Celle-ci acquiesça et s'avança doucement pour ouvrir la petite fenêtre avec une lenteur mesurée. Tous entendirent un bruit sourd et Daichi, qui avait rejoint la fenêtre depuis, repéra avec facilité un chat sauter de toits en toits pour rejoindre les ruelles le plus vite possible. Sans rien dire, tous surent ce qu'ils avaient à faire et deux corbeaux s'envolèrent.

Daichi les regarda plonger vers le siamois qui galopaient presque désespérément pour s'enfuir mais les serres du plus gros corbeau des deux l'enserra au niveau de la nuque. Il se positionna dans son dos, dans le but d'éviter les coups de griffes désordonnés du _pauvre_ chaton. Ils revinrent, passant par la fenêtre et le corbeau plaqua le chat contre le sol, qui resta dans sa forme animale. La peur avait tendance à réveiller les instincts animaux. Daichi s'accroupit, détailla l'animal –qu'il trouvait profondément repoussant- et soupira en se frottant la nuque.

« Bon, je n'ai pas envie de parlementer avec toi mais j'avoue que je suis assez déçu de Kuroo sur ce coup là… »

Le pauvre chat essaya de feuler comme pour sortir une dernière insulte mais la peur était bien trop grande. Daichi ne lui offrit pas un regard de plus et envoya un vague signe de main au corbeau. Tous savaient que ça ne servaient à rien de poser des questions à l'espion. S'il était en train de les écouter, c'était qu'il était là depuis longtemps et qu'il avait sûrement eu le temps de divulguer beaucoup d'informations. Et il avait entendu le plus important donc autant s'en débarrasser, non ? La plupart des corbeaux ne ressentirent aucune pitié et seul Asahi détourna les yeux volontairement. Le chef, lui, s'était replacé devant sa fenêtre, alors qu'un craquement sombre se fit entendre.

Daichi soupira puis tourna à peine la tête.

« Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Pour l'instant, débarrasse moi de ça, j'ai envie de faire un petit cadeau à ce cher Kuroo… »

La plupart partirent, alors que le corbeau s'envola avec son fardeau. Daichi sourit diablement en pensant à ce que le tigre trouverait sur son palier dans quelques heures…

* * *

 **Le chapitre des bisous… Mais qui se finit sur une note assez sombre, j'avoue ! (rire)**

 **OUI, je sais, Akaashi et Oikawa ne se sont jamais parlé mais mon histoire fait qu'ils se parlent et je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles, nah. C'est ça les cracks-pairing ! Trouver un peu d'originalité ! (cœur). Ah oui, et j'ai adoré écrire leur soirée, c'était le seul moment ‟cool", ah, ah…**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé les deux dernières parties trop rapides, mais je ne voulais pas tout dévoiler, vous comprenez ? (yeux brillants) Et oui, Tsukishima est un odieux connard dans cette histoire ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! (grand sourire)**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, à la prochaine !**

 **Bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !**


End file.
